


The Flesh Eater's Legacy

by BEWD4133



Series: The Life of and Times of Nia [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Motherhood, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life, Soul-Searching, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Following a careless night out in celebration of her newfound freedom in life, Nia finds herself now presented with perhaps the greatest challenge she will ever face. She had long since accepted the burden of carrying her sister's flesh, but how will she handle that phrase taking on a new meaning that will change her whole world forever?
Series: The Life of and Times of Nia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040165
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. A Prologue to New Life

"Her life is tied to yours."

It was a quote that Nia would always remember even though, for the longest time, she didn't feel that she really knew what it meant. At first, she had come to believe that it meant she had to do what she could to replace the life of the sister she had lost. Then, through the love and support of her newfound friends, she saw it as an obligation to love a life that honored the memory of the girl whose flesh she now carried. However, even after all of that, Nia was thoroughly unprepared for the new meaning that enduring phrase was about to take on.

It all began some time after the defeat of Malos, on a gorgeous night in Uraya. That's how Nia remembered it. anyway. The capital city of Fonsa Myma had been flourishing moreso than ever before since the constant struggles for land and resources had come to an end. Peoples from all the titans and the newly recolonized earth would now gather in the town to take in its fine array of historical landmarks and upper-class eateries. The Flesh Eater from Gormott had taken a fancy to such things herself since her personal venture into the medical profession had turned into a rousing success with the aid of her extraordinary healing powers. Still, this was to be a night out on the town as a seemingly normal girl, without even her own trusty Blade, Dromarch, to guide her. The colors of the city and the taste of the food combined to create quite a fond memory for her.

However, there was also another memory. One of her crawling out of bed in a motel that she did not remember checking into and bidding a cheerful farewell to a man whose name she couldn't recall for the life of her. She couldn't remember quite what it was that had drawn her in, but she didn't feel any sense of regret as she took her leave from him. It was only a tiny portion of an otherwise incredible day off from her hard work but it was an image that she could not purge from her mind in the weeks that followed, especially as she could feel sudden changes occurring within herself day-by-day.

As the sun rose to mark the beginning of the first day of the new month of Gormott, all seemed well. The weather was clearing and local businesses were thriving, especially the medical office of Nia who had been using her healing abilities as a Flesh Ester to aid the local populace and beyond. Despite this, Dromarch, the tiger Blade, found himself waiting outside the bathroom door to ask Nia what he never dreamed he would.

"Are you unwell, my lady?" he called to his Driver, "I know you have healing capabilities far beyond mine but I can't help but be concerned as of late."

The very premise was absurd. How could she possibly be ill? With her healing powers, he had seen Nia take on the direst of human illnesses with seemingly little effort, yet his furry ears could unmistakably pick up on the sound of her heaving into the toilet.

"I'm fine... Dromarch... really," her voice wasn't remotely convincing as he caught the sound of a splash from behind the door of which he dared not speculate the cause.

After tick or two over fifteen minutes of this, Nia, at last, emerged from the restroom in her trademark casual bodysuit, wiping something for her mouth that he was truly afraid to ask about.

"My lady, are you certain you don't want to have another doctor check out your ether flow? Even with your powers, they won't do any good if you're coming down with the sickness known to afflict Flesh Eaters," the tiger Blade shared his concerns

"No, that's not it. Trust me," she paused solemnly, "In a way, I have been getting the feeling that it's something much more serious than that."

"What are you talking about?" Dromarch's eyes widened as his mind recalled some recent conversations between them, "No, you can't mean that. Regardless of your hunches, that can't happen to a Blade."

"I'm not a normal Blade, Dromarch," the Flesh Eater reaffirmed, "I mean, have you seen me these last few weeks?"

Dromarch privately recalled a series of odd changes in her condition and behavior that he had noticed in her as well. Fatigue and odd changes to her mood were popping up at least once a day now.

"I understand that you haven't been yourself as of late, but I haven't seen anything in you that can't be explained by simply overexerting yourself," he reasoned.

"It's more than that, Dromarch," she continued, "I feel something else in me, it's a feeling I only recall while examining certain patients."

"What kind of patients?"

"Expecting mothers," Nia looked at her Blade sternly.

"My lady, I see what you're getting at, but you should not overreact to a momentary change in your condition. Give it time."

"Either way, I've set up a visit with Pyra today," she announced, "I'm heading now to meet Azurda in Torigoth."

"Are you really feeling up to that?" the tiger Blade inquired.

"It doesn't matter. I can't keep going on like this," Nia held a hand up to her mouth to keep anything else unwanted from coming out.

Regardless of her objections, Dromarch was insistent on at least having her ride on his back from that point on. Locking up the home where she also ran her medical practice, the duo made their way out to the field of Gormott where they found their old titan friend, Azurda, waiting for them.

"Hello, Nia," he welcomed her onto his back along with Dromarch, "Pyra asked for me to come to get you."

"Yes, thank you," she kept her answer unusually succinct as he took flight for the home Pyra shared with Rex and Mythra on the Earth's surface.

The local forestry had taken on a pleasant mix of red, yellow, and orange to go with the change in the seasons. Had her mind not been on other things, Nia would have thought that it suited the residents quite well. However, her mind remained focus on the purpose of her trip as the titan touched down just outside the quaint cabin that the Aegis snd her Driver now called home.

"My lady, are you sure this is the best thing for you to do now?" Dromarch remained uneasy.

"Yes... I mean... where else am I supposed to go right now?"

"I still think you would be best served taking a few days off for some bed rest."

Dromarch asked this question to an uneasy Nia as she continued to knock on the door before which they were now standing. A brisk wind sent a shiver through the duo concluding this brief exchange, even with his thick fur and her insulated bodysuit. This chilling start to autumn seemed to unwittingly fit the present atmosphere, despite the typically warm climate of the land where they now stood. It was the land on the surface where Rex, Pyra, and Mythra had made their new home, but there was only one of them that she was hoping to see at the moment.

"I'm coming!" the voice she had been waiting for called from behind the door.

On one hand, Nia still wasn't quite sure what she was doing here. If her hunch was right, her own life wasn't in even the slightest bit of danger. On the contrary, she had managed to find acceptance within Gormotti society and a fulfilling medical career with her special healing powers. Despite being a Flesh Eater, she was still in good health and her work had earned her a fair bit of wealth, though perhaps it was being just a bit too comfortable that had gotten her into her present situation.

"Nia!" Pyra at last emerged from the house, "How are you?"

"Hey, Pyra," Nia responded calmly, "I'm fine, I guess."

"That's good to hear. Rex and Mythra aren't around at the moment though. I sent them off to get some special ingredients for me. I'm testing out a new recipe. You're free to"

"Thanks, it means a lot to me," Nia admitted, "I think it's best that they're not here at the present. What I have to say is better for you. It might get a bit awkward."

"Well, what is it then, Nia?" Pyra looked directly into her eyes.

Nia's fingers squirmed in her fist as she prepared to say what she needed to say. Part of the reason she had chosen Pyra to say this to was that she was the only one who she could be certain would give her the time of day with her story. What she was about to say went against all conventional wisdom, but Pyra was someone whose insight went beyond such things. As of yet, Nia herself still had no concrete proof of her claim but knew it in her heart to be true.

"Pyra..." the Gormotti Blade took a deep breath and stiffened her spine, "I think I might be pregnant."

"You can't be serious about this, My Lady!" Dromarch objected as Pyra stood firm.

Instead of pressing for more information, her immediate reaction was to motion to Nia and Dromarch to come inside her home together. Nia inside and make her as comfortable as possible, both emotionally and physically. What Nia had said defied all the information on Blades she had available, but she sensed no uncertainty in Nia's words.

"So then, you're really sure about it?" the Aegis offered Nia a light, fish-based snack as her fingers rapped away at the wooden table where she had offered her a seat, "You must be if you came to see me about it."

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense, but I'm not a normal Blade," Nia tried to explain, "Me being a Flesh Eater and my control over cellular replication, together they must have made something happen. The things I feel when I'm asked to check on the health of unborn human children. I feel the same sensations creeping up in my belly."

"Not that I don't believe you, but, I mean, have you done any sort of test?" Pyra asked.

"No, but I can feel it. Something's in there," Nia brought a hand to her stomach, "Believe me."

"If you're that serious about this, I can do it myself."

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you would."

Pyra made her way over to Nia from across the table as she assumed her full Blade form with her blue-and-red core crystal out in the open. Placing her finger on the diamond, the Aegis utilized her capabilities to study all of the data stored within Nia. The results she discovered were astonishing.

"I don't know how this is possible, but I am indeed finding your reproductive organs active and providing nourishment to something growing inside you. It's true that certain Blades such as yourself do possess the equivalent of an organic being's reproductive system, but they should always be sterile in such cases. Yours seems to be active and well at work on something."

"How long do I have?" Nia inquired.

"The cells I'm discovering all appear to be human, so I'd have to think it's the best frame of reference."

"So, some time in seven months or so."

"Can I take it that you know how this happened then?" Pyra questioned back.

"Only one way it could've," she responded.

"How?"

"I was dumb enough to take a night out on the town alone in Fonsa Myma since I had made so much money with my medical work. I went to a nice restaurant, had a few drinks, and happened to start chatting with a guy who had a thing for Gormotti girls. Without Dromarch around to stop me, one thing led to another and..."

"I must offer my sincerest apologies for not going with you," Dromarch apologized before his Driver could say anything too explicit!"

"Ha!" Nia burst out in an abnormally loud laugh, "Sorry for what?! What are you, my bodyguard. I knew what I was doing! I may not remember his name but I damn sure remember how good it felt! Like nothing, I've had before in my life! I simply couldn't believe the size and shape of his..."

"Okay, Nia! We get the point!" Pyra grew concerned with her sudden change in attitude.

"Fine, fine," the Gormotti brought her tone back down, "My point it is, this is just as much on me as it is on him. I mean, I should've considered the possibility, but how could I have truly known this would happen..."

"Well, it did happen," the Aegis replied in an almost lecturing tone, "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Hey, my baby is not an "it"!" Nia suddenly grew to anger, "My baby is... is..."

"What is it, Nia?" Pyra remained composed.

"I don't know..." she ruffled her hands through her hair, "but it's my very own child..."

"Your children, actually," the crimson Blade at last saw fit to reveal.

"My WHAT?"

"Two of them actually," she explained calmly.

"Oh hell..." Nia lowered herself to holding her head in her hands on the table.

Pyra and Dromarch exchanged a glance in the hopes that it would lead one of them to figure out what to say in the current situation. After a few moments had past Nia had stopped most of her shaking though still remained with her head held down. It at least gave Pyra the initiative to make a certain suggestion.

"You know, Nia, I am the Master Blade," the Aegis reminded her, "I need only input the right command into your core to... forcibly end any unwanted bodily processes, if you get what I'm saying."

"What, no, no, NO!" Nia became more agitated than ever all at once, "How could you even think that I'd want to do a thing like that?!"

"I wouldn't, but that leads me back to my first question, Nia," Pyra kept her cool, "What is it that you want to do?"

This question was met with a lengthy pause and deep breath from the Flesh Eater. When she looked up, Pyra could pick up on the developing redness in her eyes amidst a determined glare.

"I want you to check one more thing for me," she pointed back at her own multi-colored core.

"Okay," Pyra reconnected herself with her, "What do you want to know? It's still too early for me to know what the genders will be."

"That's fine what I need you to do is compare the genetic code of the babies in my womb..." she carefully held up her hand up to her chest, and the heart I can carry in here.

Pyra found herself in a moment of confusion at Nia's request, but her detailed analysis swiftly cleared up the mystery behind her request.

"They're the same..." she announced, "Your babies are a biological match to your heart, Nia. That's what you were thinking, isn't it? These babies are..."

"Yeah..." Nia finally let a tear roll down her cheek, "These babies, they're my sister's..."

The Aegis stepped back to give Nia an appropriate amount of personal space as she gradually broke down into weeps and sobs. She crossed and clutched her arms tightly while teardrops rained down from her eyes and onto the floor. Pyra was initially concerned but soon found herself unable to discern whether her cries were coming from a place of sorrow or joy. Nonetheless, she gave the Gormotti Blade the time she needed to come to grips with the reality of the new life growing within her.

"I'm... I'm..." Nia tried to get herself to speak.

"What is it, Nia?"

"I'm... I'm so conflicted..." she seemed short on breath, "I mean, how can I not be delighted to think that there's a chance for my sister to live on in this world, and yet, can I really think that it's right for me to do this?"

"Why wouldn't it be right?"

"I mean, it's all just so careless of me. I didn't plan for any of this to happen. Shouldn't I be treating the flesh I took from her with the utmost respect?"

"But you know that throwing that flesh away wouldn't be respectful either."

"Of course, that's why I don't know what to do!"

"Well, I know you didn't expect or plan it," Pyra noted, "but, be honest with yourself, deep down inside would you have wanted this to happen?"

Nia took a moment of silence to herself to ponder this critical question. She placed a hand on her abdomen in an effort to subconsciously connect with the tiny lives that she could still tell were thriving inside her. Despite her vast healing power, she also took great care with her personal health on a more natural level. Outside of the occasional drink, she didn't have any habits that would harm or stunt the growth of her unborn children. It was solely a matter of if she possessed the strength of will needed to bring them into the world and that would require her to look much more deeply inward.

"I... I want to do right by my sister and my children..." she tightened her resolve, "But still... a Blade giving birth is unheard of. I can't say for certain exactly what will ultimately come out of it. Is it really my place to mess with the cycle of life like that?"

"That cycle of life was put into place by my father," Pyra reminded her, "and you remember the story behind that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do..." Nia let out a sigh as the red-haired Blade placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He made a terrible mistake," she recalled the tale, "And he took it upon himself to make up for it, not knowing if it would change the world for the better or worse, and that's how we all came to be here now. Can you say that the two of you are all that different?"

"Perhaps, but it's still unfair to these kids that the chances of ever finding their father now is minimal at best. I don't remember his full name, his exact face, if he was native to Uraya, or if he was a traveler."

"But you have someone else, don't you? Someone just as qualified for the job?"

Nia sat quietly while processing Pyra's words. The Aegis gently moved her hand down to rub the back of the Gormotti as the pair overheard the front door opening once more, with two sets of footsteps coming through. It was just who Pyra wanted to see at that very moment.

"Pyra, we found that fruit you wanted!" Rex called into the dining room.

"And a few wild animals too!" Mythra added, "We should be able to get some quality meat out of them."

"Thank you so much," Pyra welcomed them home, "These should allow me to whip up something extra tasty!"

The blonde Aegis and young salvager were quick to walk over and deliver the ingredients to the prospective cook but took immediate notice of Nia and Dromarch's presence in their home afterward.

"Nia! What a nice surprise it is to see you, you too Dromarch!" Mythra greeted them warmly.

"Are you staying with us for dinner, Nia?" Rex proposed kindly.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," Pyra turned to Nia, "Don't you?"

"Sure..." Nia turned to her tiger Blade to exchange a nod with him, "You're good with it too?"

"Naturally, how could I ever turn down a chance to sample Pyra's cooking," he consented.

"Wonderful!" Pyra clapped her hands together, "It might take a few extra minutes, but I'll be sure to make something extra special for everyone."

As Pyra took her time in the kitchen preparing her culinary delights, Rex, Mythra, Nia, and Dromarch took their places around the table, catching up on each other's lives. Nia kept her commentary limited to her work though, not quite ready for the much grander revelation. However, her present condition soln came to play in a different manner, when the wafting aroma of Pyra's carefully crafted delicacies hit her nose from the other room.

"Damn, that smells good!" she pounded the table with an audible thud, "Did your cooking always smell this good!"

"I told you before!" Pyra called back, "It's a special new recipe! I also made some Cream Orange Paratha on the side!"

"Well, hurry it up!" she commanded in a half-joking manner, "I'm starting to go crazy over here.

"I know! Eating for three from now on is going to be quite a heavy burden for you!" Pyra replied, prompting an exchange of nervous looks between Rex and Mythra, "I'll have something out for you in two minutes tops!"

Before the rest of the food was completely ready to be brought out into the dining room, Pyra went out of her way to bring out Nia's favorite snack for her to immediately take eat of, along with a special treat for Dromarch who had been sitting patiently on the floor. Already feeling something odd about the situation, Rex and Mythra took notice at how Nia's feasting on the side dish given to her was more animalistic than that of the tiger Blade directly beside them, along with another unusual detail.

"What gives, Pyra?" Mythra voiced a complaint, "Under no circumstances have you ever permitted me to eat before the entire meal was finished, no matter how hungry I said I was."

"And what was that about eating for three people?" Rex wondered, "I mean, Nia is certainly eating as though she has the stomach for it."

Rex's remarks caused a flood of self-consciousness to wash over Nia as she immediately suppressed her still ravenous appetite in hopes of saving some manner of face in front of her first crush. Pyra paid no mind to her sister's question, casually setting the table as she always would, not letting out another word until everyone was properly seated and ready. The feast she brought out was a dizzying array and immaculate blend of meats, fruits, veggies, and seafood that offered something for the senses of all prospective diners to enjoy.

"Now, before we all dig in, there are some special announcements that need to be made," Pyra firmly grasped the attention of the group as she took her place alongside them, "Now, I feel that Nia should be the first to speak."

"Um... yeah... okay," Nia promptly dropped her utensils.

The Gormotti poked and rubbed her fingers as she searched her mind for the exact way to phrase the message she wanted to communicate. Rex and Dromarch respectfully put off their dining while Pyra had to slap Mythra's hand to stop her from sneaking a bite while Nia was preparing to speak. As she suspected it would, giving this news with Rex around felt entirely different than it did with just Pyra. She didn't want her first love to have any reason to think of her as promiscuous, having been seduced into sleeping with a stranger. However, Pyra's encouraging gaze helped keep her thought focused on what was important, and what she wanted to say swelled into her chest, waiting for the Flesh Eater to vocalize it.

"Everyone, I'm going to be a mother," she confessed with an exhale of relief.

The immediate reaction to the grand revelation was much quieter than she had anticipated, causing a shade of red to seep into her cheeks. Unsurprisingly, it was Rex who would ultimately step up break the ice.

"Wow, Nia," Rex grinned, "I never would've thought you'd be the type to adopt, but that's great!"

"No, it's not an adoption," Nia corrected him, "It's my child. Two of them actually."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, Rex," her whole faced how now reddened, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant, like a human?" the salvager asked innocently.

"Yes, and we're going to be the aunts and uncle!" Pyra stepped in to spare Nia any further embarrassment.

"What, really?" Nia and Rex both reacted.

"Yes," Pyra confirmed, looking straight into Nia's eyes, "We're going to be making these kids part of our own family."

"That sounds wonderful!" Rex beamed to Nia's astonishment.

"What about you, Mythra?" one Aegis looked to the other, "How does it sound?"

"Privately, I've been considering ways to have children of our own, but whatever we may do, I don't think two more will be s problem," she decided.

"The more, the merrier as I always say!" Rex concluded gleefully.

"You guys..." Nia found herself at a total loss as Dromarch also moved over to nudge her from the side.

"You can count me in on this as well," the Blade assured his Driver, "I've been with you every step of the way. I always will be."

"Everyone..." Nia fought with all of her might to keep from devolving into a weeping, babbling mess.

"Nia, I grew up without my parents myself. I know it's lonely," Rex recalled his own past, "I'm looking forward to this. To being there for you and your children. I think it can be a lot of fun for all of us."

At this statement, she hunched over the table and took eat of her Snowbaby Potato Salad to try to suppress the overwhelming cascade of emotions descending upon her, but her face made her true feelings all too transparent to those present.

"Let's dig in, all of us," Pyra capped off the discussion, "Food is what a mom-to-be needs most after all."

The entire group of friends concurred and delightfully chowed down on the banquet, giving Nia the quiet moment she needed but feeling revitalized by the joy they could read on her face. In a way, it wasn't any different from how it always had been. The Flesh Eater from Gormott had lived a lonely life filled with regrets, and somehow, with only a cursory understanding of the true circumstances, the salvager from Leftheria, who she had come to call her Driver, knew exactly what to say and do to make all of those doubts vanish in an instant. Perhaps it all came down to the fact that she was never sure if she was fit to be a mother, to raise and nurture another living being. However, if Rex and Pyra would be around to cover for her missteps, she somehow felt certain that she would do alright, and the staunch stirring she felt in her belly more than agreed with her.

-End Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The details of what happened in with Nia in Uraya are available in the fic Nia's Grand Misconception, but be advised that it's an explicit telling of the encounter. I'm aware that my decision exactly in how Nia conceived children might be controversial, but having either Rex or a fully original character be the father would introduce certain relationship drama and dynamics that don't fit the type of cute story I want to tell here. Nia has her friends as all of the parental figures she could ever need. Also, while this story isn't quite a sequel to A Purpose for the Gift of Life and doesn't require that story to be read first, it does assume the events of the story occurred and any allusions I may seem like I'm making to it are intentional. I hope you're comfortable with the premise I've established here and will come back for more chapters as they are posted.


	2. No Days Off

"Welcome to Jakolo's. How would you like to relax and unwind in our famous outdoor baths?"

It was the same greeting Yulie gave to every customer who strolled up to the reception desk in Jakolo's in. Business was especially good at this time of year when the start of winter rendered the other titans just a bit too chilly for anyone to take a swim or a bath in the open air. Mor Ardain remained the exception though, thanks to the heat continuously released from the aging titan. However, gone was the constant fear of the empire's impending demise now that the titan had taken rest on the restored surface of the world. Because of this, the income of the famed inn was booming more than ever before, so much so that Yulie had gotten into the habit of giving her sales pitch before even taking the time to look at who she was speaking to.

"Yes, a midday dip is precisely what my aching muscles could go for," an all-too-familiar voice replied.

"Please, Lady Morag, I understand your commitment to the army, but you won't do them any good by working yourself into an early retirement," another well-known figure added.

"Oh my goodness, Lady Morag, Lady Brighid!" Yulie nearly jumped out of her skin upon recognizing the pair, "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Just as you said, a casual visit to the hot spring for two, please," Morag stated plainly.

"Please, come right in, take as much time as you like," Yulie happily offered, "On the house too. What you do for the empire day in and day out is worth far more than our measly rate."

"What do you think, Lady Morag? It seems like a more than fair offer," Brighid remarked.

"Thank you very much for your generosity," Morag bowed her head respectfully, "We shouldn't be too long."

The most famous Driver and Blade combo acting in service of the empire made their way through the halls and up the stairs to where the hot spring awaited them. A genuine day off was long overdue for the Special Inquisitor. Although peace had been restored, Morag couldn't forgive herself for how woefully unprepared her proud army had been to handle a few Tornan Blades and just how many needless casualties that lack of readiness had caused, both on Mor Ardain and elsewhere, In the time since then, she had focused all her time and energy on doing what she could to prevent anything like that from occurring again. In particular, she strove to give every new Driver at least a tiny bit of her personal time and training to better hone their skills. Still, even she had her limits and Brighid wouldn't leave her alone until she acknowledged them, thus bringing the two of them here.

"It's odd," Brighid observed.

"What is?" Morag paused.

"I'd heard that this was supposed to be the inn's busy season, yet we seem to be the only ones out here at the present."

"It's for the best. Don't take this the wrong way, but I prefer to do these things away from a crowd."

"I understand."

Finally arriving at the changing rooms brought about their first glimpse of another guest. It was one of the absolute last that they would have expected to find.

"Dromarch!" Morag spotted the white tiger Blade sitting at the entrance of the changing area, "What brings you here?"

"Morag, Brighid, what a surprise," he greeted them.

"Dromarch, what brings you all the way out here?" Brighid asked, "May we take this to mean that Nia is here as well?"

"Yes, she's just past here, soaking in the spring, getting some hot water on her bones," he answered, "I could have gone in too, but I could tell that she needed some space with what has been happening with her lately. Did you hear about it?"

"Yes, Pyra and Rex have made sure to keep us informed on all sorts of things since we rarely get the chance to visit," the Special Inquisitor replied, "It's frustrating how quickly the time seems to go these days. Somehow, it's already been nearly two months since we'd gotten the news.

"To think there's really a Blade having babies. It seems so exciting," Brighid smiled, "I have been longing to ask her about it. What a fortunate opportunity we've been presented with."

"Well, she's just ahead, and I'm plenty sure that she'll be glad to see you," Dromarch stepped aside for them to enter.

Morag proceeded to enter the room to undress, leaving her hat and military uniform on the shelf while Brighid simply did away with her clothing as Blades are able to. Each took a towel and advanced to the spring itself, where the Gormotti was indeed already sitting in the steaming pool.

"Hey, what brings you two here?" Nia waved at them, "I didn't think I'd get the chance to see you!"

"Just a necessary break from work," Morag stated.

"We're also thrilled to see you as well," Brighid acknowledged her sentiments.

Morag and Brighid each entered the bath to each take a seat on the two sides of Nia. If Pyra was the closest thing Nia ever had to a mother. Morag and Brighid would have been her older sisters and their presence brought her tremendous relief amidst the recent stress. Morag and Brighid each privately observed the lack of any guests beyond the three of them but paid no mind to the hanging solitude with Nia's company making for the only companionship they needed.

"So," Morag cut right to the chase, "How are the babies doing?"

"Ah, can't say I'm surprised that you've heard," Nia sighed, "It's to be expected, I suppose."

"Pyra could barely contain herself when she told us," Brighid informed her, "It's hard to find words for how happy we are for you."

"Well, it also means I've got a strict responsibility to give my all for them now. It's had me doing more traveling as of late, trying to learn just a bit more about the world in hopes it can make me into a more knowledgeable parent down the road."

"That's beyond admirable of you," Morag gave a respectful nod.

"Well, I know just how much is going to be asked of me for these kids," Nia smirked, "Just the other day, Pyra was finally able to tell me that they're going to be a boy and a girl, brother and sister."

"Just like Lady Morag and Emperor Niall," Brighid noted.

"I really don't think that's quite the same," the Special Inquisitor dismissed the comparison.

"Well, if you've got any good stories on how to handle siblings, I'm all ears for them," the Gormotti's actual ears perked up.

"Nothing that would be of any interest to your situation. We aren't exactly an ordinary family. Too much responsibility fell on us too soon for us to have anything resembling a normal childhood."

"But you have been there for him. I've seen it. I tried to be there for my own big sister but simply wasn't quite ready to be able to save her," Nia hung her head slightly, "It's part of why I have no choice but to make any sacrifice necessary for these kids she blessed me with the ability to have on her behalf. I love them all so much."

"But Niall is only alive now because of you two," Morag reminded her, "That is a lifelong debt of mine."

"You've more than repaid it, Morag. The things you did when we first met in Gormott put me on the path to turn around my whole life."

"I can't say that I planned it that way, Nia." she rebuffed the Flesh Eater, "I was just doing what I thought was best for the empire."

"I didn't plan any of this either, but all of your support means the world to me," Nia insisted, "Especially with me being what I am."

"You might have tried to remain modest about it, but I have my ways of finding out," the Gormotti revealed, "You assigned special orders of protection for me to the Ardanian troops stationed in Torigoth."

"All I did was tell them to do their job instead of panicking over groundless rumors."

"But still, you know what has been said about Flesh Eaters, what people might be inclined to try to do to me."

"And I wouldn't stand for any of it," Morag declared.

"Neither would I," Brighid interjected.

"Thanks, you two, I'm truly grateful, but those concerns seem like a distant memory to me now," Nia gazed into the afternoon sky, "Even as I can see peoples' fears still lingering."

"What you mean by that?" the fire Blade inquired.

"Didn't you notice?" Nia questioned them with a self-pitying laugh, "The spring is empty. It wasn't that way when I arrived, but it was just a few minutes of uneasy looks before the other guests began to leave one by one."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Morag placed an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"I guess peoples' hearts are not so easily swayed," Brighid lamented.

"I've done quite well making a place for myself in Torigoth, but it won't be long before they begin to notice," Nia stood up in the water.

Running a hand down her abdomen, the Gormotti Blade displayed for her friends the tender curving of her early stage baby bump. Her two companions huddled around her in awe, marveling at the life they could now see growing within.

"You look better than I've ever seen you," Brighid complimented her, "I can deny neither my joy or envy for you at the moment. I'm happy with Lady Morag as my Driver now, but I know from my journal that some of my past selves yearned for the ability to bear fruit as you are doing now."

"Thank you, really," Nia cradled her tiny bump, "It still doesn't show through my baggy bodysuit, but it's getting harder to conceal while in my Blade form doing my healing work. I've gotten a few strange looks as it is, and questions are inevitable as I keep on… you know…. growing."

"I see," Morag astutely identified her true concern, "The children of a Blade will be unprecedented additions to this society of the others. I often yearn to have Rex's optimism, but the reactions of people to such things can be unpredictable at best."

"Yeah," Nia somberly agreed, "I can fend for myself no problem, especially with you guys around, but I can't begin to speculate on what kind of prejudice my children might be subjected to. Pyra's analysis suggests they'll come out like regular Gormotti, but I can't be sure of that until I see them. However, no matter what they may end up being like, I would never dream of downplaying our relationship for anything or anyone."

"Of course not," Brighid nodded.

"I want to be a good mother to these kids, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," Nia declared, "But can I be a truly great parent knowing the role I play in any mistreatment they may receive in their lives."

"You don't bear a shred of responsibility for it," Morag uncharacteristically let her temple flare alongside the blue flames in the hair of her Blade. "If you're still worried about that, then it means I haven't gone far enough in asserting my authority to protect you. By the time those kids are here, I vow to get laws in the books to ensure there's hell to pay if anyone tries something stupid!"

"Wow..." Nia stood awestruck at her fiery outburst, "Thank you... Morag... from the bottom of my heart..."

Morag let her glare simmer for a few moments to ensure the fierceness of her current determination was properly communicated to the expecting mother. While her feelings were shared by Brighid, she disliked the sense of anger she detected overtaking this reunion.

"The feeling is mutual, Lady Morag," the Blade stated, "but all of this negativity won't be good for you, Nia, or the babies."

"Yes, you're right," the Special Inquisitor reverted to her dignified demeanor, "Forgive me, Nia."

"Don't apologize. That was just what we needed," she held a hand to her stomach.

"So then," Brighid moved to lighten the mood, "Have you been able to feel them move yet?"

"Not quite, at least I don't think so," Nia scratched her chin, "Pyra says they're very lively though, so I'm sure I'll be getting more than my fair share of kicking when they're ready."

"That's something I'd like to feel for myself too," Morag made a surprise disclosure, prompting a pause in Nia who sensed a deeper meaning to her remarks.

"...I'll make sure you get the chance to," she decided, "Even if I have to come to wait in your home until they feel like it."

"I'd like that a lot, Nia," the two now exchanged a look as warm as the spring they were still soaking in.

The remainder of their bath went on with joyful gestures and laughter. Morag regaled her friend with a bevy of her finest military stories, both on the humorous and heavy side. Brighid offered Nia special selections from the journal of her past lives while Nia shared her most heartwarming stories of healing the hurt and sick, along with a few anecdotes of just how protective Dromarch had become since learning of her pregnancy, not realizing that the tiger Blade cringed with embarrassment as his sensitive ears overheard them.

"How does a trip through Alba Calvanich sound right about now, Nia?" Morag suggested, "Stroll through the shops, pick out anything you like, and I'll foot the bill."

"Oh, I could never ask that of you," Nia attempted to decline.

"Trust me, we get enough free stuff around here as it is," Brighid chuckled.

"Well, if that's the case, then how could I refuse," the Flesh Eater, at last, rose back up out of the water.

It was a simple matter for the two Blades to restore their clothing. Nia opted for her familiar bodysuit once more, still not quite ready to show the world what was going on inside her. They still had to wait a few minutes for Morag to get back into uniform, along with all of the bells and whistles that came with it. Even so, they respected what it symbolized and waited patiently for her to properly redress herself.

"Alright, let's get going," the Special Inquisitor placed her hat back on her head to complete the look of her esteemed position.

"I heard what you were saying in there, My Lady," Dromarch approached her as she exited the spring, "I certainly can't have you needlessly exerting yourself."

"Fine, I see what's going on here," Nia accepted his invitation to ride on his back.

The four casually made their way out of the inn and onto the street. They only had to cross through a single alley to get into the main shopping district where the vendors were pushing their wares. Nia's senses were drawn to the food stalls while Morag looked the other way, aiming to find a nice gift for the future mother and her offspring.

"Nia, I think it's good to instill children with fulfilling hobbies at an early age," Morag advised her while skimming over instruments for purchase, "It'll carry them a long way intellectually and professionally."

With Brighid tapping her shoulder, the Special Inquisitor turned her field of view to see Nia already purchasing a handful of Hot Ruby Steamed Buns for herself from the nearby Salter Sweets. She had already taken a hefty bite of one before Morag could walk over and get a word in.

"You know, I said it would all be my treat and I meant it, Nia," she admitted, "However, I certainly don't remember your tastes being quite so... expensive."

"Monly mhe mest mor my mittle mabies," she mumbled with her mouth still stuffed full.

"That's a fair way to look at it, I guess," Morag found the crude display hard to watch until she detected the heavy footsteps synonymous with one clad in Ardanian military gear hurrying up to approach her.

"Special Inquisitor Morag!" the unnamed soldier called to her, a katana-wielding Blade walking alongside him.

"Ah, Randall," she greeted the new recruit, "What can I do for you today?"

"I know it's your and Lady Brighid's day off, but I was hoping for your momentary help with something."

"What would that be?"

"I know a few days ago you led the general training class for Drivers who wield chroma katana," Randall recalled, "I was away at the time tending to a family emergency though. Would you be willing to go over the lesson with me?"

Although not thrilled about it, Morag was used to all sorts of disturbances impeding on her free time and always took them with aplomb. However, glancing around at her immediate surroundings, particularly the Gormotti Blade still chewing Way beside her, gave her the inspiration to spin the situation to her advantage.

"Sure, I'll do it, and a lesson on Shield Hammers as well," she accepted his request, "On the condition that you don't mind having my friends here in the audience."

"Of course not! Thank you so much, Special Inquisitor!" He saluted earnestly.

"Then go round up the troops at Hardhaigh Palace, on the double!" she sent him hurrying away, "And let's get going too, Brighid, Nia, Dromarch."

"Are you fine with having me along?" Nia politely stopped her eating and dusted off any crumbs from herself and Dromarch underneath.

"Leading my soldiers is the closest thing I have to a normal family life," Morag reflected, "If you're going to learn anything from me, it will be through them."

Understanding her true intentions, Nia shelved her appetite in order to focus on what the adept military woman wanted to show her. Morag led her companions and through the heavily secured Hardhaigh Gate with but a mere glance. At the end of the passage, where all sorts of vehicles, weapons, and even well-equipped titan weapons were kept, the Ardanian soldiers stood at attention, lined up in neatly gathered rows, waiting for the arrival of their esteemed commander. Aegeon also awaited her in order to assist in the lesson.

"Listen up, men!" she boldly addressed them as Brighid, Nia, and Dromarch took their spots as spectators, "Today, we will be reviewing proper katana usage as well as how to most effectively wield a hammer. Pay close attention. I won't be going over this for a third time, understood?!"

"Yes, Special Inquisitor Morag!" they all saluted in unison.

"Aegeon will be working with me for the demonstration. Watch carefully and try to keep up!"

"Yes!" they all repeated again.

Nia watched more intently than any of them as Morag went over the slew of Arts in her arsenal with Aegeon. The fundamentals of the lesson were simple enough. With a katana, one must keep their foes in front of them and never strike in a manner that would render them unable to dodge a counterstrike. As a result of her own experience as a Driver, the lesson itself produced nothing Nia didn't already more or less know. However, it was a much newer concept to the Ardanian foot soldiers, and what Nia saw next was what really opened her eyes.

"No, your form is still too sloppy!" Morag scolded Randall, "You'd be blown clean away before you even made it to your second step!"

"Please, Lady Morag, can you demonstrate the proper technique for me just one more time?!" he pleaded.

"Fine, but please pay more attention to my footwork this time?!"

"Yes! Thank you!" he took a combat-ready stance.

Morag performed the maneuver he had been struggling with once more. The other recruits seemed to all pick up on technique correctly this time, but Randall still seemed flummoxed even after she did it a third and a fourth time. Nia's heightened hearing let her pick up on the grunts in the audience that wanted to advance to the next lesson as Morag continued to review katana skills with Randall. Finally, seeing him fail one too many times caused the unit to collectively let out a groan. Whatever frustration Morag seemed to have towards Randall was magnified ten-fold when she turned back to her other troops.

"What was that I just heard?!" her sudden yelling scared even Nia stiff, "Do any of you want to do that again?"

"Lady Morag..." one voice objected, "He simply doesn't get it. Wouldn't it be in the best interest of the army to move on to the next lesson for those of us that do?"

"Oh, is that the attitude you intend to carry to the battlefield as well? If someone can't keep up, you'd simply leave them behind? Would anyone be willing to volunteer to see how long they'd last if I decided that I felt that way about all of you?!"

The silence that answered this question was more deafening than anything Nia had heard in months. Morag wore a glare that she hadn't seen since going up against Jin and Malos. It made the Flesh Eater remember how it felt putting her life on the line for Rex and everyone else in their group after living in fear and hiding for so long. Her eyes truly began to open though when she envisioned doing the same for her unborn but dearly beloved children.

"This is not a competition," Morag spoke more quietly but just as sternly as before, "We are a single unit. Failure of one link means the entire chain crumbles. On the battlefield, Randall's strength is your strength, and his weakness is your weakness. Fine, leave him behind and save yourselves. Before long you'll be waiting for someone to save you and nobody will come, I guarantee it."

Morag's harsh words roused the unit into stilled silence as Randall continued to hold his Blade, unsure of how to react.

"Thank you, Lady Morag," he couldn't fully contain the trembling in his voice.

"You can thank me by continuing to work as hard for the empire as you have up until now," she responded to him much more kindly, "If you give it your all, so will I. That's what it means to be comrades."

Randall took her encouragement with a salute, and the two patiently tweaked his fighting form together as the rest of the troops continued to perfect theirs. As Morag continued to instruct Randall for another hour more, a bell rung signifying the end of the training session, just as he finally managed to execute the Art he was working on correctly.

"We didn't get quite as far training today as I hoped," Morag announced to the group all at once, "However, I more than intend to make up for it with a double-length session tomorrow. Make sure your captains are made aware."

"Yes, Special Inquisitor Morag!" the soldiers all dismissed themselves.

As she walked back over to her friends, Brighid wore an expression that indicated her being used to what she just saw play out. However, as for Nia, she had never held her friend in higher regard than she did at that moment.

"I know Zeke can seem irritating, but compared to what I normally deal with, he's pretty mild. I hope my raising my voice didn't startle you."

"No, not at all!" Nia shook her head, "If anything I want to be just like you as a parent. I'll be tough on them to be sure, but I want them to know that they should always look out for each other and that I will never leave them behind."

"That sounds fantastic, Nia," Morag spoke sincerely, "Truth be told, I envy you as well."

"Why would you need to be jealous of me?" Nia shrugged, "You've got everything. Strength, status, admiration."

"Yes, and I use it all for the Emperor and my brother Niall, but, through all this constant fighting. I sometimes wish I could take time for the life where you heal people instead of hurt them, create life instead of taking it..."

Nia caught the solemn look in Morag's eyes and held up a hand to her own belly in reprisal.

"We do what we must for the people that need us," she took a deep breath, "I'm sure you'd end all war and conflict at a moment's notice if you could, but someone has to fight those battles so these little ones don't."

"Nia..." Morag wasn't prepared for the Flesh Eater to grab her hand and put it on her own stomach as well.

"They may not be big enough to let you know yet, but these babies need their Aunt Morag and they're going to love her so much."

"Aunt Morag..." she tried to get used to the titled as Brighid had a chuckle at her expense, "Alright, I think I can be content with that. Just keep in mind what I really wanted to get across to you here."

"What's that?"

"In this business of responsibility, there are no days off."

"No days off..." Nia repeated, "Well, that's just something I'll have to get used to."

"You'll do just fine," Morag reassured her.

"We all will," Brighid added.

"Now then, would you be willing to attend a family with us and my brother?" she changed the subject.

"There may not be any days off once these kids are born, but, at the present, I think I can spare some time," Nia consented to her proposal, "What say you, Dromarch?"

"Wherever My Lady goes, so shall I." he agreed.

"Great!" Morag set her plans, "Just one thing though, Nia."

"What?" she blinked.

"Try to eat just a little more neatly than I saw you before," the Special Inquisitor held her thumb and index finger together, "Just a little."

"Hey, why don't you try having three bellies to feed in you?" she turned red all at once while the three others engaged in a hearty laugh.

Joking aside, Nia was humbled to share a meal between the friends she made and the young Emperor whose life she had saved. She had been offered medals and honors from him before but declined every offer. That was not what she was doing all of this for and that held more true now than ever. All through the palace, she saw relics and tributes to the royal generations of Mor Ardain's past. As she cherished this evening with her loved ones, she too hoped that one day her lineage could extend just as far down.

-End Chapter-


	3. Crashing the Market

Amidst the vast multitude of places Nia had gone in her personal and group travels, Anastatia's inn in Tantal was her favorite. She greatly admired its blend of rustic aesthetics, quality dining, and comfortable accommodations. It was a deep regret that her prior visits had not come under the best of circumstances, having to spend her time worrying about Rex's mental and physical state following a brutal defeat at the hands of Torna. She also had to deal with sleeping conditions that were less than ideal thanks to certain talkative teammates. As such, she had looked forward to the opportunity to return to Theosoir on her own time. With her pregnancy advancing and her figure changing week-by-week, it seemed best for that time to be now as she rested at the inn like she had looked forward to doing.

Of all the kingdoms in Alrest, Tantal was the one that had sure benefitted the most from the events of the great battle atop the World Tree. The fall of the Praetorium freed the Tantalese from the blackmail of Amalthus. Genbu's improved health and the return to the Earth's surface meant that the climate was no longer hazardous, and resources were not desperately scarce. As such, the black market was no longer necessary for survival, but it had become such a staple of Tantalese life that, rather than die off, evolved into a free and open culmination of the finest products gathered from the world over. With the start of her third trimester fast approaching, Nia resolved to get serious in gathering the supplies she would need to adequately house and raise two children. Being more earnest in saving up her money than ever before, Nia had traveled back to Theosoir in hopes of procuring some top of the line items to aid in child-rearing.

She had arrived the night before, but the trip and her changing body took more out of her than she had anticipated, causing her to simply eat dinner at Anastatia's once she arrived and promptly turn in for the night. Dromarch was as supportive and understanding as ever, sleeping soundly at her bedside should any need for help arrive, however, at the break of dawn, she found herself struggling with something she couldn't quite expect him to aid with.

"Darn it," she wriggled in her bed, "I hope they're at least sleeping soundly in there because I sure as hell can't."

Nia had never realized the depth of her error in developing a habit of sleeping belly down most of the time. For months, she had put off adapting, but now, with the early onset of spring upon them and both babies developing in a healthy way, her baby bump had grown to a size beyond what she could put forth any effort to conceal or ignore any longer. Sleeping face down was out of the question, and she felt the weight of her belly when attempting to sleep on her sides, constantly waking up and needing to adjust for some kind of relief from the strain. Finally, her squirming intensified to where it awoke Dromarch from the ruffling of the bedsheets.

"Is My Lady having trouble sleeping?" the tiger Blade opened his eyes, "My back is always available as an alternative if the mattress is uncomfortable."

"No thanks, Dromarch," she declined, "What have I already told you about your fur and the cold? Besides this is my problem to deal with. As long as I can feel my babies resting peacefully, that's good enough for me."

"Most admirable of you, My Lady," the tiger lade praised her as she suddenly opted to pick herself out of bed.

"That said," she rubbed her back and fully zipped her bodysuit, "These kids have me needing to use the restroom."

With Dromarch following along, Nia dragged her feet along the floor and down the hallway to where the guest lavatory was. At this point, she could easily pick out the stares her baby bump got as it filled out her clothing, but in doing so had gotten more used to it, more at ease with it. However, as she finished answering the call of nature with her Blade waiting outside and headed out to the dining area for an early breakfast. She found her greatest challenge yet awaiting her.

"Well, lookey here," an arrogant and all-too-familiar voice welcomed here, "The fleabag really did think she come crash in Tantal without the Zekenator catching wind of it!"

"Were you really going to leave without telling us?" a higher-pitched voice joined in.

"Of course not, Pandoria," Nia shook her head at the Blade and her darling prince, "I was going to come to see you guys once I had gotten a proper rest."

"You say that now, but were you really going to have the courage to let Thunderbolt Zeke see just what a fat cat you've become?" the famed Driver challenged her.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," Nia rolled her eyes, "It's nice to see you too, Shellhead."

Since helping to save the world and reclaiming his rightful spot before the throne of Tantal, Zeke had changed from acting as a special envoy of Indol to one of his original home. His years spent traveling the world were invaluable in helping the Tantalese reconnecting with the outside world they had been forced to shun for so long. It meant everything to Zeke to be able to work to claim legitimate honor for his tainted family, and it went without saying that Pandoria was with him every step of the way.

"Just ignore the prince, Nia," Pandoria waved him off, "I think you look great!"

"Well, thank you very much, Pandoria," Nia accepted her kind words.

"Can you do one of those cute poses where you cradle your baby bump for me? I've always thought to myself how I'd do that if I were ever able to have kids."

"Maybe later..." Nia eyed the surrounding civilians uneasily, "I'm still not quite comfortable flaunting this thing out in the open."

"Yes, that's actually why we were so quick to come looking for you when we heard a description of someone who resembled you going around town," Zeke switched to the more thoughtful, mature tone that he was capable of when the situation called for it, "I had a few chats with Morag about what was going on with you, and I sympathized with what she told me you were thinking. Regardless of how or why it happened, the public knowledge of a Flesh Eater pregnant with human children could be... troublesome."

"Yeah, outside of life in Gormott and hanging around with you guys, I don't go out into the view of the general public as a Blade, just a simple Gormotti," Nia confirmed, "That said, back home where I'm well known in Torigoth, they've been really supportive of me. The majority of my patients have been complimentary even after seeing how I look in my true form when it's necessary. It may take some more time, but I think we can get the people to open their minds and hearts."

"That's splendid to hear, but don't think that's the only reason I'm here," the prince declared.

"What else is it then?"

"You didn't just randomly stumble into my proud kingdom of Tantal, you're looking to get yourself ready for the bundles of joy that you've got coming your way," Zeke playfully poked her belly, "which is why Pandy and the Zekenator will be your humble guides!"

"I think I can get myself around town just fine with Dromarch," Nia grumbled.

"Oh, don't even think about it," Pandoria objected, "I've been itching to see you since I heard about the babies. You're practically begging for a girls' day out."

"But two of the people here are boys..." Nia couldn't fully vocalize her complaint before Pandoria had pushed her over to the chair next to the dining table.

"Now get ready to eat, eat, eat!" Pandoria declared as Zeke seemed to be making signals to the waiter, "I know you've got quite the appetite with two buns in your oven!"

At Zeke's prompting, a very large platter filled with Addam's Embercakes was brought over to the table where the group was seated. Zeke rubbed his hands together as if preparing to dive in face first, but Pandoria was insistent on restraining him until Nia had gotten the first bite.

"Sure, they may not have actually been Addam's favorite, but they're still mine!" Zeke introduced the dish.

"I told you I'm not into spicy stuff," Nia picked one up, eyeing it cautiously.

"But it's not just about what you like now, is it Nia?" he taunted her, "You've got two little ones counting on you to feed them what they need to grow up big and strong. This is what you need to feast on if you want to end up like the Zekenator!"

"Sounds like I should bar these from their diet, then." Nia leered at him.

"Shut it, furball!"

"Come on, Nia!" Pandoria pleaded, "He may have an odd way of expressing it, but the prince sincerely thought this would be best for you. You've got to try one!"

"Fine, alright," she gave in.

Inspecting the vegetable-based snack more closely, Nia's growing hunger determined that it was at least appealing enough to give a chance. Forcing down her last bit of hesitation, Nia placed the entrée on her tongue to sample the flavor in her cheeks, swallowing it down after just a few seconds. The innate spiciness did cause her to let out a cough and reach for the cup Zeke had also been considerate enough to fetch for her. The Tantalese duo anxiously awaited her final judgment on the snack.

"Well..." Nia pondered, "It certainly has a distinct kick to it. I guess another wouldn't hurt..."

"I told you they were good," Zeke went to tale his share as well.

While Nia and Zeke began to chow down Dromarch tried one for himself that was sitting on the edge of the table. He spat it back out fairly quickly, unable to tolerate its level of spice and leaving him astonished as Nia's second helping became a third, a fourth, and a fifth.

"Wow, look at her go!" Pandoria's eyes gaped, "I've never seen anyone eat as many of these at once as my prince."

"Seems like you truly are a fat cat now," Zeke teased her famished bites.

"No, it just means that for all your talk, you've simply got the tastes of a pregnant woman!" she spat back.

Their eating contest ground into a stalemate until both were faced with the last remaining Embercake. Both of their hands shot for it simultaneously, leaving Pandoria to break the tie.

"I'm sorry, My Prince," she apologized, "But the last one has to go to the person that needs the strength more. Go on, Nia."

"Damn right!" the Gormotti claimed her victory.

"Whatever," Zeke shrugged, "Three stomachs in one is cheating anyway. Come back when the kids are born for a fair rematch."

"Nah, after this I plan to give all I've got to get my old figure back," Nia rested her hands on her belly, "I really miss climbing the trees in Gormott, but I can't do that now. It's not just my life that I carry."

"Hey, you're not the only one here who can say that," the prince reminded her, pointing to Pandoria's core in his chest, "Pandy and I have been living that way for years."

"Because I couldn't imagine living without him!" she cuddled up to her Driver.

"At least, your situation doesn't leave you feeling like a turtle when lying in bed..."

"And what's wrong with turtles?" Nia had momentarily forgotten exactly who she was talking to.

"Nothing, but thank you for the food," Nia laughed under her breath and picked herself back up, finally feeling refreshed after the meal, "Come on, you said you'd show me around town."

"Of course, right this way," Zeke guided her out of the tavern.

Once outside, Nia revealed the personal shopping list she had prepared for the trip. While she knew the marketplace lacked specific baby items, she knew it did have top of the line materials that Tora and Poppi had promised to craft into something nice. Her most pressing needs were clothes, a crib, and some decorations for the babies' room.

"If clothing is what you need, Boldarde Textiles carries the finest fabrics in Alrest," the prince led them over to the stall

As Nia took her first look around at the hanging materials, the shopkeeper, Linnea, welcomed the group warmly and even took special notice of her prospective customers.

"Oh my, Prince Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal himself, and an expecting, young mother," she observed, "Am I looking at the next crown prince of Tantal in there?"

"Not in a million years!" Nia and Zeke couldn't reject her proposition swiftly enough.

"Oh, excuse my presumptuousness then," Linnea politely offered her apologies, "Either way, feel free to take whatever catches your eye, for you or the little ones."

"Fine, but never suggest anything like that again," Nia grunted and began looking over the materials.

The selection ran the gamut in colors and textures, ranging in style from casual to luxurious. On the finer end of the shop, one particular type of flowing, crimson red fabric caught Nia's attention as being somewhat familiar.

"Genbu-Weave Cloth," the Gormotti murmured what was written on the label.

"I remember that stuff!" the lightning Blade exclaimed, "That's what Poppi wears when in her strongest form!"

"If that's the case, I fancy you really ought to get some then, Nia," Zeke cajoled her, "Isn't that exactly what you want your daughter to grow up to look like?"

"Yeah, that'll be a hard pass," Nia opted for a bundle of Tantalese Velvet instead.

She made haste to complete her purchase with Linnea and exiting the shop before she could suggest anything else uncalled for. Feeling the strain of her extra weight kicking in, she opted to head over to the nearby bench to properly fold and bag the materials she had purchased.

"So then, Nia," Zeke took the seat next to her, "That egregious error back there actually did remind me of something important."

"What is it now, Shellhead?" she answered without looking at him.

"I'll just cut right to it," he spoke softly so as not to alert nearby pedestrians, "Who is the father of those two babies? Where did he run off to?"

Nia paused with her bag on her lap, pondering how to best address the question. Despite his usual messing with her, Nia could tell in his voice that his concern was genuine. Pandoria seemed to take notice of their discussion too as Dromarch watched with unease.

"I won't call these kids of mine a mistake," she looked up firmly, "but as for their dad, I guess he's just a distant memory in the night now. I didn't go looking for love, but I remember him taking the time to listen to what I had to say, making me laugh, and having me feeling more beautiful than I had in some time. I don't know what he was thinking, but perhaps it was the same as me, not much at all. Maybe I'll somehow manage to remember his name and face when the time is right, but, for now, taking care of these kids as best as I can is what I need to focus on. Between all of us, I know they'll have all the parental love in their lives that they will ever need."

"I see," Zeke was for once unable to muster a witty response.

"You don't mind lending a hand too, right Zeke?"

"How could I ever refuse?" the prince gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks, kids can also benefit from having an example of how not to act in their life, after all," Nia reverted to her more traditional teasing,

"What was that?"

"As for the man who fathered these kids, I can at least recall this much," she finally turned to face the Tantalese Driver, "I've got a good hunch that he was at least a tad bit bigger than you."

"Huh, what's all that supposed to mean?" Zeke pressed Nia who got up and moved on with her tiger Blade a giggling Pandoria, "What in the world is that supposed to mean?!"

Nia paid his griping no mind as she next made her way over to the nearby Memoria art shop. Inside hung a dizzying array of portraits of everything from powerful monarchs to dazzling landscapes. Zeke and Pandoria took an immediate interest in the vast gallery of art depicting grand battles from Alrest's violent history.

"Just look at these paintings of Addam in the heat of the action," Zeke looked over the images of his childhood idol, "These will be perfect for getting your son to grow up yearning to be a real man."

"Yeah, I'd rather he be able to grow up not having sleeping problems from the constant nightmares..." Nia was a little less enthusiastic about the idea.

Her attention focused on images portraying Alrest in its more natural state. Breathtaking visages from all of the major titans were on display for sale. These ranged from portraying the blizzards of Tantal to the sandstorms of Mor Ardain. Naturally, the more stunning the image was, the more stunning the price tag was to match it. However, all at once, it was the most modest of illustrations that Nia felt speaking to her soul

"That one there is The Girl on the Hill," the shopkeeper, Tephloneo, strolled up to her, "Nothing fancy but good for building a collection on a budget."

The scene depicted within the painting was exactly as the title suggested. It was a simple hill against a vast, blue horizon with a lone girl standing atop it. Despite its mild content, there was something about the image Nia could not tear herself away from. Whether it be something from her past or a story she had been told, the illustration felt like some pulled straight out of her heart. It was easy for her to decide which piece of art that she would want for the little ones due to come out of her as well.

"Yes, this one will do nicely," Nia paid Tephloneo to wrap up the painting.

"Very well, young lady," he packaged it up and handed it to her.

Given her present condition, Dromarch was quick to walk over to her and insist that he hold onto the items she was presently carrying. She graciously accepted the polite gesture from her Blade and exited the shop with the Driver and his lightning Blade in tow.

"Is that really all you want?" Zeke inquired, "You wouldn't believe the collection they have of stuff showing the clashes Uraya and Mor Ardain have had with one another over the years."

"That sounds lovely, but no," Nia rebuked him, "I want a simple image encouraging my kids to have a simple life. The last thing I'd want is for them to end up like us."

"Hey, I don't think we turned out so bad," Zeke disliked the implication of her remarks as they made their way back down into Elmos Square, "I mean, we did become friends through all of that, didn't we?"

"Of course we are," Nia replied, "It's just that when I think of how easily it all could've gone wrong, I prefer to think of my kids ending as something like a shopkeeper or bartender over a Driver."

"But imagine if we weren't Drivers," he argued, "We wouldn't have met our Blades, each other, or Rex. The life of a Driver has built irreplaceable relationships between us all. Would you want to deny your children that same chance?"

Dromarch looked up at Nia as she absorbed his questions in a state of silent contemplation. As much as she hated to admit it, Zeke was right. She couldn't let her own experiences hold back her kids from living her life to the fullest. She spent years fighting to live a life where she could simply be herself and had no right to deny anyone else that same opportunity, especially her own children.

"Maybe you've got a brain in you after all, Shellhead," she snickered, "Maybe my kids really could stand to learn a thing or two from you outside of your usual bumbling, Uncle Zeke."

"Oh yay!" Pandoria cheered while Zeke was less receptive to the title, "I wanna be Auntie Pandoria!"

"Uncle Zeke, eh?" he knew he couldn't refuse the offer, "Well, I suppose it has to be someone's responsibility to make sure these babies don't mature into humorless fleabags."

"If that's what you'd like to do..." Nia shifted her attention back to the surrounding shops.

From what she had observed in walking around, there was no shop left selling quite what she needed to put together a crib with. Still having some money left over, she instead made laps around the varying food tents, hoping to find a good midday snack.

"Hey, look over there!" Pandoria pointed at a tent nearby from the Tatraty Fish stand where Nia was currently browsing, "It's a shop for salvager supplies."

"And? None of us are salvagers," Nia pointed out to her.

"Perhaps, but we know someone who is, right?" she stepped in closer.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I guess I was thinking furniture made from salvage might be a neat idea to try," the lightning Blade shuffled in place, "What do you think about asking Rex to get something cool for you if we buy some high-quality cylinders?"

Nia needed a moment to truly consider the idea. There was nothing wrong with it at its face. It was just that, after Rex had so vigorously stepped up to be the father figure to her children, how much more could she honestly ask of him. Truthfully, she knew that if he were together with her now, he would probably dote on her more heavily than Dromarch, all as per Pyra's instructions. Regardless, the thought of him taking care of her like that and putting the babies' room together with her had her heart skipping a beat, along with something else inside her fluttering not long after.

"Oh goodness," Nia went reeling back all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?" Pandoria worried.

"Not really, but the babies in me got all fired up out of nowhere," the Gormotti winced, "Yeah, they're really squirming up a storm in there. I think I need to take a seat for a minute..."

"Ooooh, can I see? Can I feel it?" the Tantalese Blade excitedly followed her over to the bench next to the large staircase leading out of the main plaza.

"I'm not sure about doing that outside like this..."

"Pleeeeease?" she almost began to beg, "I've been hoping this would happen since you got here. It's so cute how unborn babies move around in the mother's womb like that."

Nia found her mental resistance whittled away by her friend's glowing enthusiasm. Pandoria's request almost seemed to be making the babies more agitated, especially as she also wondered what Rex would do in this situation. Briefly looking around to confirm that their immediate surroundings, Nia unzipped her bodysuit enough to expose her baby bump for Pandoria to admire.

"Eeeeeee, it's so cuuuute!" she nearly squealed as Nia suppressed a blush.

Following this bit of fawning, Pandoria placed her hand neatly onto Nia's stomach to make contact with the life blooming underneath. It was the first time, Nia had let anyone in this close to her unborn child, but, when paired with the Blade's beaming smile, it was impossible for her to dislike the sensation.

"Heeeey," the Blade cooed quietly, "This is Auntie Pandy here. I can't wait to meet yooooou."

The twins seemed to genuinely respond to Pandoria's touch and even have their anxiety soothed by her kind words. Nia even allowed for her to take a few extra seconds to admire her belly after they had eased off in their moving before zipping herself back up.

"You're going to be such a wonderful mother, Nia!" Pandoria couldn't contain her giddiness.

"Yeah, you'll make a nice aunt too," she repaid the compliment.

Seeing Pandoria in such high spirits lowered Nia's guard just enough to leave her willing to humor the request she had rejected earlier. Pressing down on the material of her clothing to form around the shape of her growing womb underneath, she struck the best pose she could manage of herself standing tall and proud of the life she now had truly blossoming within her. The lightning Blade enjoyed the visual so much that she let out an elated squeal, forcing the Gormotti to deflate herself in an instant lest she end up being noticed in this awkward position by the Driver whose attention had been gotten by the odd noise.

"Well, I have no clue in the world as to what that sound was just now, but that's all the shops in Theosoir I just finished checking out," Zeke returned from his own window shopping, "Nothing quite right for a baby to sleep in."

"I'm going to leave that bit to Rex," Nia decided, "I'm sure he'll come up with something good. Otherwise, I think I'll be heading back home soon. I probably am pushing myself too hard at this point."

"Don't stress yourself. Your baby body is the cutest I've ever seen. I don't want you doing anything to hurt yourself with it," Pandoria wagged a lecturing finger.

"Well, it has been good seeing you one way or the other, Nia," Zeke concluded, "Of course, we'll be coming to see you on our own before too long, right, Pandy?"

"Yeah, the baby shower!" she remembered, "You will be having one, right?"

"Huh, I suppose Poppi did suggest something like that not too long ago. It certainly sounds like a nice thing to do at some point." Nia considered the proposition.

"We could get the whole gang back together again!" the lightning Blade thunderously raised a fist into the air.

"Well, that's an idea I can't find a problem with," she grew more comfortable with the thought, "It might take some time to set the details, but I look forward to seeing you there if we do have it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Nia," Zeke promised with a bold pose, "Now before I arrange to get you back to Gormott. There's one last thing that needs to be discussed here."

"Which is?"

"Their names. of course," the prince announced, "I can't let the children of a friend walk around without a title that seeks to instill a sense of wonder and awe into all whom they meet."

"Like what?" Nia gawked at him.

"Hmm, for the boy, how about something like Dunban? There's a heroic name for you," the Driver held a hand to his chin.

"Oooh, how about Shion for the girl? That sounds good, right Nia?" his Blade jumped in.

"And let's not forget that oh so important subtitle!" he carried on, "Something like Envoy of the Calamity!"

"How about Messenger of the Heavens?" Pandoria continued further.

And so, the exchange of ideas went back and forth. Nia humored their fantasies even if she had begun to home in on her own ideas as to what she would be going with. Still, she didn't see this as a time to rain on their parade. As much as these two could wear her out, she also appreciated the energy they carried to keep on going when times were tough. Maybe, just maybe, it would be Zeke von Genbu, the Bringer of Chaos, she would turn to when she needed help the most.

-End Chapter-


	4. Showered With Love

"Man, I can't tell you how much I missed this," a young salvager gazed over the horizon from high above the fields of Gormott, savoring the warm breeze on his face, "Reminds me so much of old times."

"This past winter really sucked," a blonde-haired Blade griped, "Much too cold to fly around in the open air like this."

"You know, I'm not the only way that you could try getting anywhere," an elderly titan scolded his passengers.

"Come on Gramps, you know nothing can compare to flying around with you," his adopted grandson reassured him.

After many chilly months, the winter had given way to the warmth and hue of a new spring. The crisp air of May felt good running through the hair of Rex, Pyra, and Mythra as they soared through the skies on Azurda's back. Their trip wasn't an arbitrary one, however. They passed over the green fields of Gormott with a clear destination and goal in mind. The time was nearing to make good on a special promise to a dear friend. The months just seemed to fly by for Rex since he, Pyra, and Mythra had gotten the news that Nia would indeed be having children and now the promised day was mere weeks away by the Aegis' rough calculations. Now, it was a time for reunion and celebration, both for what had happened and what was to come.

"Are you ready, Rex?" Pyra asked her Driver as the town of Torigoth came into view, focused on the task at hand.

"Of course," Rex nodded.

"Remember, we're here early to help Nia and Poppi get ready for her baby shower."

"I know."

"Do you have your gift for Nia?"

"Right here."

"Do you remember what I taught you about women in her delicate state?"

"Absolutely, I'm ready for anything."

"Enough with the interrogation," Mythra groaned as the titan initiated his final descent, "This is still a party, and I intend to treat it like one."

"I like your attitude, Mythra. I'm here to have a good time with all of you guys," Rex agreed as the other Aegis inwardly prepared for the worst.

Regardless of how her sister felt, Pyra continued to barrage Rex with questions up until the point that Azurda had touched down onto the ground and even turned her ire towards Mythra for a short bit. They took the grilling in good spirits though as their true feelings towards the situation were identical, irrespective of how they chose to express them. Nia was less than a month away from giving birth and needed them at their side now more than ever before. Still, the time for speculation had passed as they entered Torigoth where Nia had made her permanent home near their other friend, Tora's.

"And so we've finally made it to the day of Nia's baby shower," Pyra set foot into the town at long last, "I can't emphasize just how important this occasion is to new moms. You had both better be on your best behavior."

"I get it. I won't tell her the truth about her weight," Mythra rolled her eyes, "But from what Tora told me it's quite the sight to behold."

While their purpose for being here was clear, the situation wasn't so dire that they couldn't afford to take in their surroundings before dashing over to their friends' current place of residence. The town was largely as they remembered it, but it now carried a more natural, peaceful aura to it as the process of Ardanian colonization on the Titan had largely ceased since the urgent need for the territory had vanished. Gone were the military recruitment displays in favor of even more shops to support the thriving local economy.

"Nia's house was down this road, right?" Rex made a turn down a street where he saw a giggling, young Gormotti girl skip right on by him.

"Have a healthy pair of babies, Miss Nia!" the salvager overheard her as she passed through his field of hearing, "I can't believe I got to feel them move!"

"Yup, this is the place," he glanced over towards the building where the child had just come out of.

Nia's home also doubled as the office for her personal medical practice and as such was adorned on the outside by a sign featuring childlike doodles of her and Dromarch. Unsurprising, since it was Tora and Poppi who had built the place so close to their own home. Equally unsurprising was how they spotted the peppy Nopon engineer waiting for them by the entrance to the house.

"Rex-Rex, Pyra, Mythra! Tora has been wanting to see friends again for so long!" he jumped for joy upon spotting the incoming visitors.

"We've missed you too, Tora," Pyra patted him on the head, "To be honest, we were impressed to hear that you and Poppi were taking charge on this. We had just been sort of expecting to have it at our place."

"Tora happy to do what he can to get everyone together again," the Nopon beamed.

"I guess Poppi is inside preparing for the shower," Mythra observed his Blade's absence.

"Oh no, preparations mostly complete since about an hour ago," he announced, "Dromarch inside making finishing touches as Poppi attend to friend Nia."

"Attending to her?" Rex repeated.

"After much insisting because she's so stubborn, friend Nia finally agreed to go on maternity leave from job," the Nopon pointed to a "CLOSED" sign hanging from the door, "Belly has gotten so big it's hard for her to move. Poppi better than Dromarch at handling the extra weight."

"I know what you said to me in private, but is it really that bad?" Mythra wondered.

"Would probably be best for friends to simply see for themselves..." Tora motioned for them to enter with him, "Please, come inside!"

"Okay, but keep in mind that I came ready to cook if needed," Pyra noted.

"And I'm willing to help get the place clean for you," Mythra added.

Entering the building all together, the concerns of the Aegis sisters were found to be unwarranted. The home Nia had made for herself in Torigoth was well-kept, serving as both where she lived and worked. It had all the necessities for working, cleaning, sleeping, and eating, and was now more spacious than they remembered since Tora and Poppi had helped make the renovations needed to accommodate the anticipated new additions to her family. Dromarch scurried about to place various snacks had been placed around the kitchen and living room with preparations to play certain games having been made as well.

"Dromarch!" Rex waved towards the tiger Blade while scanning the vicinity for her Driver.

"Rex!" he strolled over to the visitors, "Your company has been missed.

"I figured it was more important to get as much salvage work done as I could now before the babies arrive," he stated.

"Speaking of which, where is Nia?" Mythra looked around.

"In her room with Poppi," he nudged them in the direction of a door at the end of a hallway, where two voices could now be overheard.

"Come on, Rex and the others are finally here. I want to see them!" Nia's voice was easily recognizable.

"With tummy so very, very big, Nia's legs are even less efficient for movement than Masterpon's. Best to travel with Poppi for optimal mobility," the robotic dialect of an artificial Blade could also be heard.

"I'm not an invalid!" the flare of the Gormotti's temper drew all of her guests to hurry over to her bedroom door, bringing the home to near silence with what they saw inside.

"So... it really is that bad," Mythra muttered, earning a frown from Pyra.

"Hey, Rex," Nia spoke to the salvager who stood composed and quiet, "Long time, no see."

Rex and the Aegis sisters had actually spoken to her multiple times over the past six months theough means of long distance communication, but there was a big difference between hearing her voice, just seeing her face, and getting the full picture. Now, before their eyes, Nia laid back on a recliner opposite to the doorway in her full Blade form. Her ears stood tall as her longer hair and clothing cascaded down her back and sides. The big difference, however, was how it was now accompanied by her baby bump of extraordinary size filling out her leotard, her now outward pointing navel visible through the material with the rest of her belly showing through the sides. Putting on a sly grin and striking a pose, her hands caressed it proudly along the top and right side, while the sly grin she wore said it all with each rub she made. Enough of her time thus far had been spent in hiding in preparation. She was performing a feat unmatched by any Blade in recorded history, and it was her time to flaunt it. Meanwhile, Poppi stood ably at her side in her fully upgraded QTpi mode.

"Yeah, Nia..." Rex kept his cool, "Man, it really has been a long time, hasn't it?"

Nia was content to hold her position and absorb their distinct reactions as Rex searched for what to say next. She didn't mind how obvious it was that Mythra was borderline gawking with her eyes ready to fall out of her head, but Pyra was having none of it.

"Nia!" the crimson Aegis looked glanced towards her sister in an irritated manner, "In all the time I've known you, I don't think you've ever looked better than you do now!"

"Yeah... you're quite the sight to behold indeed, Nia..." Mythra added the politest remark she could think of when Pyra nudged her in the side.

"I really am, aren't I?" Nia took her comments in good humor, "I mean, it's as if I've got Tora strapped to my belly."

"But that just means that your babies are coming along full and healthy, right?" Rex stated.

"Yeah, that's what I think too," Nia rubbed her abdomen more slowly from top to bottom.

Pyra took the initiative to step inwards and approach Nia from the side to place her hand atop her belly. Wagging a hand at her companions along with Nia, Rex came forward to do the same while Mythra hesitated in her current place.

"I don't even need to do a full checkup to tell how well they're doing," Pyra smiled, "You've really done a great job taking care of yourself, Nia."

"It hasn't been easy," she admitted.

"Well, I hope we can make it a bit easier for you now," Rex looked her in the eye.

"You already have, Rex," Nia sighed, "All of you, really."

"Mythra," the one Aegis turned back to the other, "You should really come over and see this."

In response, Mythra nervously shuffled in place, merely pretending as if not to have heard her name called while the other continued basking in Nia's motherly glow. However, they soon returned to the predicament at hand when it was time to move the festivities over to the living room. As she began to wriggle around in place, Nia's situation seemed a little less adorable as it dawned on them just how much trouble she actually was having simply trying to stand up on her own.

"Friend Nia should travel with Poppi," the machine returned to their original argument.

"Please, I'll be fine if you would only give me a few seconds to get back on my feet," she persisted.

Once a few seconds had passed, Pyra took charge by gently holding Nia down until she had gone back to lying still. Poppi acted as if this was her cue to lift the Flesh Eater into her mechanical arms, but Pyra guided her to stay by Nia's side while she took her hand from the other.

"We'll pull on the count of three, okay?" the Aegis kept her plan simple.

On her signal, Pyra and Poppi tugged Nia upward as she lifted her back from the seat. Once she had moved up far enough. Pyra shifted her hold to Nia's lower back as the Gormotti got her feet on the floor. After this, it was just one more steady push that got Nia back up on her own two legs.

"Thanks, Pyra," Nia couldn't help blushing lightly even as the Aegis worked to minimize her embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the living room," she guided the mother-to-be along softly.

The Blades guided Nia down the hallway to where the primary festivities would be taking place. Once back in the living room, Pyra helped Nia back down so that she was now sitting upright on the sofa where she could move a bit easier. With the Gormotti now in a healthy, comfortable position, Pyra prompted Rex to aid her in further tidying of the home in anticipation of the remaining guests. Nia took a deep breath as she held her weighty bump in her hands as Mythra snuck away from the chores to sit by her.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a seat here, Nia," Mythra requested timidly.

"Of course not," Nia consented, "Truth be told it's easy to get lonely when even walking around can be a challenge. I appreciate the company."

"Well, it's the least I could do," she lowered her head, " Sorry if I did anything that seemed rude before."

"Nothing I probably wouldn't have done myself if you were in my position," Nia commented good-naturedly but detected a hint of distress in Mythra's face.

"I only wish I were in your position right now," she sighed ominously.

"What do you mean by that?" Nia turned to look at her more directly.

"I've been trying, you know, never more feverishly so than these last few months..." she confessed, "to figure out how to become fertile myself, you know, for Rex..."

"Oh..." Nia looked down at her own belly as she felt Mythra's eyes darting at and away from it.

"I'm the Aegis. With all of the things I know I can do that other Blades can't, I'm sure that this should be possible for me as well," she continued, "But I've spent so long fearing my own capabilities that I never took the time to explore them or learn how to manipulate the codes and data from my core in such a way."

"You've still got plenty of time," Nia consoled her, "Trust me. Rex isn't going anywhere."

"We're all young and healthy. I know and have told myself that several times, and yet looking at you now having gotten to be so... ripe... It's frustrating," Mythra chuckled in a slightly self-loathing fashion, "It's petty too, I know... Pyra wouldn't be so selfish."

"...Does Rex know?" Nia cautiously advanced the discussion.

"No, not even my sister knows. We're still a long way away from seriously trying anything, but until I actually have it figured out, that fear of failing him will always linger," the Aegis lamented.

"I know what's that like..." Nia momentarily shared in her grief.

"Why do friends Nia and Mythra look so down?" Poppi observed while passing by, "Poppi's calculations have fun levels for shower estimated to running at one-hundred-twenty percent efficiency, happiness levels for friend Nia at one-hundred-fifty percent. Math cannot be wrong so friends must smile!"

Poppi's exuberance proved to be the necessary elixir for the foul aura beginning to pervade the local air. Mythra looked down at Nia's carefully cradled bump again, but this time as a reminder of what it was she was here for. A gasp suddenly escaped from Nia's lungs as she received her own unique reminder of the same thing.

"Mythra..." Nia looked to her kindly, "The babies are kicking."

"They probably want to kick me for being such a simpleton..." she accepted her own foolishness.

"...Would you like to feel?" Nia blushed with a radiant sheen.

"...Yes, I'd like that a lot," Mythra brushed away a lone tear.

Accepting now what she had rejected earlier, Mythra placed a hand atop Nia's womb where even the vast array of knowledge bestowed upon her by the Architect himself couldn't prevent her from going into awe of the little life she soon felt squirming through the Flesh Eater's skin. Nia held her hand atop the Aegis' to share in the spirit and emotion of the moment, realizing these kids were here to give as much love as they had received. Mythra couldn't keep herself from tearing back up, only being saved from crying by a timely knock at the door.

"Hey, Nia," Mythra regained her smile, "You said one of them is a boy, right?"

"Yes, he is," she confirmed.

"I don't know if you've decided already, but there's a certain name I had in mind for him, if you'd be willing to listen..."

"Guests are here! Guests are here!" Poppi hurried over to open up for her new visitors before the discussion between the Blades could proceed any further.

Turning the doorknob and pushing it open revealed the entire remaining group of Morag, Brighid, Zeke, and Pandoria having all arrived together. The artificial Blade made haste to welcome them inside.

"Nia, I hope we aren't late," Morag entered first.

"Not at all," Nia parted with Mythra as Brighid followed her Driver inside.

"Looking good, Nia!" Zeke was the next to enter, trying his best not to inflect any sarcasm onto his words.

"Nia! Oh my gosh, you look fantastic!" Pandoria fawned much more earnestly.

"I'm feeling good too, all things considered," she accepted the compliments, "Thanks for coming. Please help yourself to any of the food you see spread around."

Okay, but just remember that it's more important to make sure that the mom gets enough to it," Pandoria reminded her as the guests began to acknowledge one another as well.

""Has it really been so long since we've all been together in one place?" Rex began gossiping with the other two Drivers.

The next fifteen minutes were spent catching up and sharing stories between the team that once held the fate of the world in their hands. Nia was unable to keep Pandoria from taking her own place by her side to smother her belly in her palms as Morag humored Zeke with her most up-to-date set of combat stories. Still unable to move about as easily she would have liked, Nia was only saved by Poppi coming forward to address the party.

"Now that guests have all arrived, Poppi's schedule says it is time for games to commence!" she declared.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best now," Pyra spotted Nia's current state of distress.

"Oooh, what kind of games?" the diversion successfully drew Pandoria's attention away.

"Yeah, what kind of games?" Nia actually had to ask as well, "Truth be told, you didn't really tell me much about this."

"In the two weeks since Poppi has taken over as Nia's primary caretaker, she has collected so much incredible data. Great potential for fun trivia found," she recalled.

"Trivia?" the Gormotti blinked.

"Like a guessing game?" Rex better interpreted her words.

"Yes, Poppi so amazed by how super, super large Nia's belly has gotten that she wants all friends to know!" the artificial Blade announced, "Friends will all guess exact measurement of Friend Nia's tummy!"

"What?!" Nia exclaimed.

"For a proper frame of reference, friend Nia's original waist measurement is twenty-four inches," Poppi revealed unprompted.

"What?!" Nia shouted even louder a second time, "How do you know that?!"

"Poppi's data processors are the most state-of-the-art. Can take accurate dimensions with but a glance," she gloated.

"That's an invasion of privacy!" the Gormotti spat, "Damn you, Tora!"

"Don't look at Tora like this was his idea!" the Nopon fought to escape her ire.

"Friends will cut measuring tape to match their guess," Poppi began passing out supplies over Nia's objections, "One who is closest will win much praise from Poppi!"

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Nia," Zeke was the next to receive her glare, "This sounds like my kind of game!"

"I'm actually sort of curious myself, as a normal Blade," Nia's heart sank when Brighid chimed in.

"Relax, Nia, I think it'll be fun," Pyra's approval meant more to Nia than anyone else's. "Let us give it a try."

"Okay, fine," Nia grumbled, "But as long as you're the only one doing the measuring. I don't want Shellhead anywhere near me."

"Oh please, I'm too scared that I'll get caught in your gravitational orbit," he teased back.

With the groundwork set, the Drivers and took their places to begin the activity. Mythra and Pyra had comparable analytical capabilities to Poppi and thus opted out in the interest of fairness. Tora also sat on the sidelines with his artificial blade for fear of incriminating himself in her eyes further. Dromarch lacked the necessary digits to play properly though he secretly was glad to have this excuse to avoid risking offending his Driver by accident. That left Rex, Morag, Brighid, Zeke, and Pandoria to fill out their game cards and cut the tape. After randomizing them appropriately, the Aegis helped Nia up from the couch and stood her straight so she could begin taking the score.

"Alright, arms out Nia," Pyra instructed the bashful Blade.

Nia complied with a pouty expression as Pyra got to work with the first contestant. Reading off the length of the tape at forty-one inches, Nia already found it to be a little more than she wanted to hear, already larger than the hips she was quite proud of. Unfortunately, even that was still short by a handful of inches as Pyra wrapped it around the area of her navel.

"Darn, I'm just not that good at this sort of thing," Brighid conceded.

Pyra then pulled out the second piece of tape that was slightly longer than the first at forty-two inches. Nia liked this number even less and yet it still came up a few inches short when the Aegis put it to the test.

"Looks like I'm not much better," Morag shrugged.

The next tape came up at fifty inches. Nia was thankful that this one turned out to be far too long but was still offended by the mere insinuation of it. Especially when she knew who the only one who would do that was.

"Buzz off, Shellhead," Nia sneered before Pyra even recorded anything officially.

"Meh, it's what you look like to me, Fat Cat," the prince was unphased by his miss.

Attempt number four was a piece measuring forty-eight inches. Nia was scared for an instant that this one might be right but was grateful to see it still was a couple of inches too big. Even so, she prayed that this wasn't Rex's assessment of her.

"Darn," Nia was relieved to hear Pandoria's voice, "I thought to myself that you look twice as big as I remember so that's what I went with."

"Well, I'm not that far gone," Nia finally found some sincere amusement in the competition, especially knowing what was coming next.

Pyra took out the section of tape everyone now knew in advance to be Rex's. Nia's heart skipped a beat as she waited to find out what his guess was. Given what was already established she wasn't terribly thrilled nor too upset when it was read off at forty-six inches. It sounded about right to her now, but she wasn't prepared for just how right as Pyra went to work.

"Give or take a fraction of an inch, but Rex's guess is more or less exact," Pyra confirmed, "No need to speculate on who wins here."

Nia looked to Rex with a deeper blush on her cheeks than ever before as he took the news of his success in stride.

"Well, there's a lot of math in salvaging," he explained, "Just a good hunch is all."

Good hunch or not, Nia was quick to realize that she found it far more embarrassing to have him perfectly tabulate her new dimensions just from looking than it would have been to have him sorely overestimate her. It felt as if he could see right through her, perhaps being able to count every pound she had gained too if he wanted. The party shared a good laugh at the situation, but Pyra quickly discerned that poor Nia had been through enough.

"Good gracious, I've put on twenty-two inches," she resigned to the reality of it, "No wonder I can barely walk..."

"And yet I don't see an unsightly stretch or mark on it anywhere," Pyra praised her body, "All it tells me is that you're making sure babies are developing in a healthy manner. You look beautiful, Nia."

"Yeah, I think so too," Rex agreed.

Nia looked around at her audience nodding in approval, even as Zeke clearly needed a nudge from Pandoria to join in. Taking the moment to truly feel beautiful her heart fluttered and awoke two other spectators who were quick to show how alert they were.

"Oh my goodness, the babies are kicking!" Pyra promptly noticed, still being so close to Nia's belly. "Rex, get over here and feel this!"

Rex did as his Blade requested with no complaints from Nia, but, as the salvager found a place at her side to place his hand near Pyra's, Nia became conscious of the curious gazes of most of the others in the room. Waving a hand, she drew them to her one-by-one, Morag seeming the most eager to get a feel of Nia's unborn life.

No, need to crowd," Zeke joked as everyone gather around, "As we know there's more than enough room there for all of us."

"Why don't you lend an ear to listen to the heartbeats, Shellhead?" the Gormotti dared him, "I'd love to see one of them kick you upside the head."

Despite the minor bickering, the demonstration of unity between the seemingly mismatched group became hard to escape when even the mechanical Poppi joined hands with them, each looking giddy at each chance they got to feel the babies poke and nudge at them. Not even Zeke could totally fight off a smile and Morag's face looked to be melting like butter as she held her hand right on her belly button. Somehow, the twins knew just when both their mother and the friends had gotten their fill and settled down just as Nia was hoping to get some space.

"Movement of twins is indeed as delightful as analysis predicted," Poppi affirmed, "Now back to games."

"What now? Nia's eyes widened."

"Next we will have friends guess Nia's weight, as well as what foods she's craving most often."

"Twenty thousand Gold on Gormotti Fish Flakes!" Zeke boldly wagered

"Absolutely not!" Nia furiously vetoed the proposal, this time needing Pyra to hold her back from kicking Tora across the room.

Already worried for Nia's physical well-being, Pyra asserted that it was indeed time to be done with the games. She helped Nia back down to the couch as the party scattered to seek out the entrées that looked most appetizing to them. All the while, Nia could feel Zeke staring down the plate of Gormotti Fish Flakes that actually was the closest thing she could reach though. The nerves quickly subsided when Morag made her way back over to Nia after finishing her plate and bringing one made for the Gormotti Blade. It turned out the Special Inquisitor hadn't quite gotten enough earlier and had been enticed by Nia's prior remarks to Zeke.

"Can you really hear the babies' heartbeats?" she inquired.

"With mine and Dromarch's sensitive hearing, it's pretty common for us when it's quiet," Nia chuckled, "Honestly, it's my favorite sound to start a new day."

"May I try listening for myself?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Morag set her hat to the side and laid her head down atop Nia's abdomen to take listen for the joyous sounds within. Nia secretly worried that her friend would also be treated to the sounds of the snacks she had been munching on. However, Morag's expression quickly told her she was being treated to exactly what it was that she was hoping to hear, finding herself soothed by the chorus of growing life in Nia's body. She grew to be so at ease that Nia feared she would fall asleep with her belly as a pillow until Morag suddenly did lift her head as if struck by great inspiration.

"This moment actually does remind me of the gift I brought for you," the Special Inquisitor sat back up, "Would you mind if I gave it to you now?"

"I'd love it," Nia watched her go with Brighid to fetch a pair of boxes she had left by the door when she came in.

Bringing them over towards what little remained of the Gormotti's lap, the famed duo watched pridefully as Nia opened them up to examine the contents. Inside was a standard looking but nonetheless well-made violin in the first box and a trumpet in the second.

"These are standard issue to young recruits in the Ardanian Army," the Special Inquisitor explained, "Learning an instrument is an excellent way to learn technique and discipline at an early age."

"Though we hope they don't end up being too much for your sensitive ears," Brighid worried.

"Not at all. I'll just have to hope my kids are fast learners," Nia held up the instruments to admire, "They're lovely. Thank you so much.

"Not to interrupt this golden moment, but Pandy and I have been greatly looking forward to giving you our own present as well," Zeke came to interject.

"That's right. We put a lot into it!" Pandoria clenched her fists.

"And I doubt I have any say about receiving it, do I?" Nia cocked an eyebrow.

"None at all," Zeke presented her with a medium-sized rectangular box.

Carefully opening the package, Nia discovered a very, very thoroughly detailed portrait of Pandoria and her prince, each showing off their favorite pre-battle poses. It was just the right size to hang in a humble child's bedroom. Nia could tell by Zeke's face that he knew what she thought of it and didn't really care.

"No matter what you say, you can't get away from the fact that we're still lifelong friend, Furry Ears," Zeke boasted, "Your kids will grow up knowing that the Zekenator will always have their backs if they get into trouble."

"That's right!" Pandoria repeated more emphatically than before.

"Don't really suppose I can argue against that," Nia respectfully set the painting to the side, "I'll find a good spot for it. Thank you."

"And don't forget about Tora!" the Nopon kept the ball rolling, "Tora actually have two things specially made for Nia."

The engineer scurried away and back with Poppi in tow. Tora came back with a small bag while the artificial Blade now carried a crib large enough for two children in her arms.

"Poppi sewed together baby clothes with materials given by friend Nia, and Masterpon fashioned a crib from rare materials Rex salvaged from Morytha," the duo presented the gifts to their friend

Upon closer inspection, the clothing crafted by Poppi was not only well-sewn but much more suitable for infants and toddlers than Nia had anticipated from the product of Tora's mind. As for the crib, it was sturdily constructed and had a distinct aesthetic reminiscent of what she had once seen inside the World Tree. While looking it over she signaled her satisfaction to Rex regarding the fine choice of materials he had made. With the full collection at last revealed to her, she cleared some space to look them over as a group. Seeing all her friends together with all of the work they had done for her crashed all at once with her still active hormones, leaving her a blubbering mess weeping into her hand out of nowhere.

"Nia..." Rex tried to approach his sobbing friend only to be cut off by Pyra.

"You know what?" she thought out loud, "There is one more activity that I had in mind which I think we should give a try. Everyone here is going to list off their favorite quality of Nia's, especially what they think is going to make her into a good mother. What do you all say?"

"I'll start," Mythra kicked it off, "She's a good listener. Nonjudgmental."

"Tremendous fortitude," the other Aegis took her turn.

"She's kind," Rex kept it simple.

"Considerate," Dromarch went next.

"Hardworking," Morag followed up.

"Patient," Brighid commented.

"Friend Nia is most sweet indeed," Poppi analyzed.

"And headstrong!" Tora tried his best.

"She's one of the coolest people I know," Pandoria pushed up her glasses.

"And, more than anything else, she's darn honest," Zeke saved his praise for last.

Originally, the activity Pyra recommended here would have had Nia pick out her favorite as the winner but it was soon obvious that such an endeavor would not be necessary. The group remained patient as they allotted the Flesh Eater the necessary time and space to process her emotions. The frustration associated with her present physical limitations was hitting her in a weird way, but her tears fell for the joy she felt at how she knew they didn't begrudge her the slightest for how she was now or how she had gotten this way.

"Thank you..." she mouthed with quivering lips to their collective relief.

"Bit by bit, Nia got her emotions under control, but Pyra was still keen to the toll this was taking on her. For the remainder of the shower, she sat in locations where she could keep an eye on Nia, acting to ensure she wasn't asked to do too much or pushing herself too hard. Even so, the hours wore on with quality food, drink, conversation, and laughter shared by all. It was only with the later setting of the sun that Morag and Zeke felt themselves being tugged away by the call of duty once more.

"I've enjoyed this day more than any in recent memory," the Special Inquisitor reflected, "However, I still need to be back at the empire to ensure the preparations for the morning drills are properly in place."

"No days off, right?" Nia fondly recalled her previous visit, "Even so, the time you made for me as it means the world to me."

"That said, I intend to drop everything as soon as possible the moment I hear the babies have arrived," she concluded.

"I've already set aside an entire page in my journal for those memories," Brighid smiled

"I'll see to it you know of the moment they take their first breath," the Gormotti saw the Ardanian Driver and Blade off together.

"I've got a similar story," Zeke added, "And I anxiously await to hear what names you've got for them. I'll see to it their proper titles are magnificent."

"Titles that will make the world tremble at their mention!" his Blade reaffirmed.

"I'll... keep that in mind," she waved farewell to the Tantalese prince and Pandoria as well.

With the furthest traveled visitors at last on their way home, Nia felt herself deflate somewhat, now being left alone with a smaller, more local circle of friends. Her sense of relaxation was so much so that she nearly allowed herself to pass out in her seat.

"Nia!" Pyra rushed to stop her from tipping over.

"My Lady, are you falling ill?" Dromarch still couldn't help but worry.

"Does friend Nia need to be carried to her room?" Poppi readied her joints to lift the weight.

"No, I'm fine..." Nia mumbled faintly while Pyra supported her weight until she was now laying down on the sofa.

"You've done more than your fair share as it is," the Aegis disagreed with her statement.

"I know, but I've missed everyone so much," Nia was still a tad weepy, "I don't want everyone's nice day to end now over me.

"Don't fret about that," Pyra covered her with a blanket Dromarch had brought over for her, "I'd considered it since before I arrived, but now I know I want to stay by your side until the babies are born."

"What? I can't ask that of you," Nia lifted her head for Pyra to place a pillow under.

"You don't have to ask because we're doing it anyway," the Aegis grinned, "Right, Rex?"

"Totally," the salvager was still brimming with energy, "I never thought having babies was so exhausting for a girl. Leaving you alone now would constitute no less than three violations of the Salvager's Code."

"You really want to?..." her voice trembled, "Even you, Mythra?"

"I have enough instances in my life of failing to be with those who need me most," she looked back at her own regrets from centuries past, "I won't let you be another one."

Without another word from her, Rex had already readied a bowl of warm soup and pulled up a chair next to Nia where he could feed it to her without the slightest exertion on her part. She kept her eyes on his the entire time as he offered her one spoonful after another.

"That's it, eat up. All three of you," he caught her off guard by placing his free hand on her stomach to rub it while nourishing her with the spoon he still held in the other, "Uncle Rex is here to make sure to come out big and strong."

Even with such an innocuous gesture, his actions planted an itch in her throat and belly that she had been missing in herself for far too long. The salvager's touch left a tingle behind everywhere he made contact with his fingers. Soon it was too much for the Gormotti to take, and, for the first time in far too long, she let out a genuine laugh. For all to hear, Nia let out a full-throated, full-bellied laugh.

"Come on now. Don't do that. It tickles!" she tried to protest until she felt her little ones respond well to the salvager's touch, kicking out against his palm.

This was a side of Nia and the Aegises and their Driver had begun to miss without realizing it as well. Despite her earlier doting, Pyra couldn't resist joining in with them before long, approaching with her sister Mythra to offer their own warm hands and greetings to Nia's burgeoning bump and the offspring it carried, precious to them all.

Laughter and merriment pervaded through the dusk and even into the moonlit night itself. While Nia did as best as she could with what little strength she had, she still dozed off with a smile once it had left her. The sound and touch of those she loved moving about both outside and inside her carried her off to the most restful sleep she had gotten in months. With Dromarch's help, Rex and the Aegis sisters did see to it that she was moved to her proper bed once she had fallen asleep completely. The salvager and his red-haired Blade promptly left the room, but Mythra stayed to keep a closer watch on Nia until one of her eyes peeked open when they were alone.

"So, Mythra... what was that name you wanted to talk to me about?..."

-End Chapter-


	5. The Fruits of our Labor

"In and out," Nia repeated to herself with a hand on her chest "In and out..."

Deep breaths, Nia took them in and out at a steady pace. With a hand on her abdomen, the Gormotti felt her burgeoning bump rise and fall with each inhale and exhale she made, all to better ready her to deliver two lovely, healthy babies. With her much-anticipated labor now expected to begin within days, or even mere hours perhaps, she had begun her own set of special preparations, as did those close friends who had been staying with her these last few weeks.

"Rex, how are we coming on those supplies?" Pyra checked over a handwritten list in her hand.

"All of our camping gear is in the bags," he replied, "Along with those medical supplies you and Nia told me to acquire."

The salvager and the red-haired Aegis stepped aside to look over the equipment they had gathered while Nia looked from a comfortable place on the sofa. True to their words, she hadn't had to lift a finger for much of anything since they had arrived. While Rex and Pyra did most of the work, Mythra still stepped over when they were preoccupied to ensure that all of the expecting Flesh Eater's needs were met.

"How's our favorite mama-to-be holding up?" she grinned.

"Fine, more or less," Nia let out one last breath, "They're still not quite ready to come out yet, but I can definitely sense it like the calm before the storm."

"I'm certainly honored that you'd trust me to help you weather that storm, in a manner of speaking," Mythra remarked bashfully, "Can't say I'd ever thought of myself as one who'd go into the business of delivering babies, but I've put a ton of research in since you did ask me."

"Regardless of what the others may say about you, you're pretty smart in your own way, Mythra," the Gormotti teased her, "I've done a few myself, so I'm sure that together we'll pull through somehow."

"Really? What's it like?"

"Well, for one thing, it's not for the squeamish," she chuckled, "It's amazing when you see just what a mother's body will do for her young, but I think you're more cut out for it than Pyra."

"And now you'll be doing it too," the Aegis reminded her.

"Yeah, I will..." she took a more anxious breath than before with a palm on her belly.

Mythra joined her own hand neatly atop Nia's when she noticed her slight change in demeanor. Despite her own earlier doubts, these moments made the divinely gifted Aegis feel as though she was now part of a true miracle.

"It'll be nice for me too," Mythra murmured, "To be involved in creating life instead of taking it away, regardless of how justified people might say it is for me to do."

"You did the best you could, Mythra," the Flesh Eater recalled the intimate stories that had been shared in their extended time together, "It's why I've decided on going with that name you mentioned."

"What?!" the Aegis was flabbergasted, "You don't have to go that far for me. It was just something from a long time ago. Sure, it's an appropriate Gormotti name, but still..."

"I liked the sound of it," the Blade born on Gormott smiled at her friend, "And from what you said, it suits the type of boy I want my son to be."

Fighting to keep up a straight face, Mythra took both of Nia's hands into hers, staring deeply into her golden eyes until she had built up the necessary composure to speak.

"Thank you, Nia," she bowed her head over her stomach, "Thank you..."

The other trio staying in the home strolled over to them just as Mythra had picked her head back up, happy to inform the pair on the status of their ongoing preparations.

"Everything and everyone here are all ready to go, Nia," Pyra announced, "You just say the word and we'll all be on our way."

"Then let's get going now," Nia exchanged one more glance with Mythra, "The last thing I want is for the babies to get too anxious waiting here."

With nods all around the living room, Rex and Pyra took their personally prepared supply bags in hand while Mythra aided Nia into an upright position. The Flesh Eater intended to stand and walk as much as she could on her own but Dromarch was waiting before she could even get onto her feet.

"Don't even think about it, My Lady," the tiger Blade was unusually assertive.

"Yes, I know you like carrying me around, but I've also seen how you've been having a tough time with my extra... weight," Nia acknowledged his concerns, "We aren't just going on a stroll through town. I've got to do some of this on my own."

"Nonsense," he scoffed, "You've been carrying that weight on your own for all these months now. It's my turn to give everything I have for you and the children."

Before Nia could even respond, Pyra and Mythra were already nudging her to get on Dromarch's back as he crouched down for her. With a sigh, she accepted their assistance in getting herself firmly settled on her once common place on top of him. The Blade recoiled slightly when she let her full weight down on him, but he shook off any signs of difficulty after a few seconds, now eager to lead the way for the small party.

"Thank you, Dromarch," his Driver murmured as the group made their way out the front door one-by-one, "For always being there."

"It is all my treasured duty, My Lady," he stated, "Both to you and your offspring."

Going out into Torigoth, the team maintained a steady pace as they made their way to the main gate. Dromarch had the strength to dash if needed but didn't want to needlessly jostle Nia in her delicate state. Rex, Pyra, and Mythra held their place behind them while passing by the local civilians.

Later in her pregnancy, the extra strength Nia needed to maintain herself and the babies had prompted her to make virtually constant use of her full Blade form to better draw in any extra ether her body could use. Now was no different and it was fascinating to observe the looks she was getting from those he passed by. Naturally, she got more than a handful of confused gazes from those who noticed she was a Flesh Eater who also seemed to be with child. However, the Gormotti who looked to be most native to the area were almost nothing but supportive in their looks as they made their way through. A few stopped what they were doing to wave kindly at them, and there was even a young pair of Gormotti siblings who momentarily halted the party's progress to talk to Nia, who was visibly happy to talk to them.

"Wow, they're really coming soon, aren't they?" asked a Gormotti girl whose touch Nia seemed quite receptive to on her belly.

"Any day now, Sally," Nia rubbed her bump alongside her, "They'll be brother and sister just like you two."

"Our dad was hoping to have you all over for dinner when they get here," the brother in question added.

"Thanks, Trevor, we're currently heading to a special place where I want them to be born," she informed him, "However, I'll let you know once I'm home."

"You'll always be part of our family too for what you've done," he gently prodded his younger sister to give the Flesh Eater her personal space back.

"Do your very best for your babies, Miss Nia!" the pair scurried off as Nia waved after them, the entire group feeling renewed comfort from the innocent exchange.

"It's not just us, Nia," Rex observed, "You've done some wonderful work and made some wonderful friends."

"Yes, I have," she refocused herself, "And there's only one place where it all began. That's where I want to have my children."

"Lead the way," the salvager gestured for them to continue their journey.

In truth, the place Nia spoke of was one that everyone there knew quite well. Venturing out into the fertile, green fields of Gormotti, the party made their way in the direction of Nocclia Woods. Just beyond them was a clearing landmarked by what the locals knew as the Traveler's Resting Tree. To the group now arriving, however, it was known as the place where they first formed the bond of friendship that still tied them to this very day. Just as they did all that time ago, Rex and Pyra were eager to set up camp for everyone while Dromarch looked for a suitable log or rock to let his Driver back down onto. It didn't take long for Rex to pull out a folding chair that he had included among his other supplies.

"Pyra said that we couldn't be having you sit on a tree stump," the salvager set up a resting place for her as Dromarch eased her into the seat.

"Thanks, Rex," the Gormotti resumed her earlier breathing exercises while the others prepared the campsite.

The setup they opted for was a humble one but that was just as Nia wanted it. Despite the unusual circumstances surrounding this, childbirth was an inherently natural thing, so she desired a natural setting comprised of mostly natural accommodations. The only things that somewhat separated the gathering from an innocuous campout were the additional first aid supplies that Pyra had included for the birth. As such, it didn't take long to pitch the tents and get a fire going to set the mood with its crackle and glow.

"What wonderful weather for a bonfire," Pyra smiled as she inspected her cooking supplies and potential ingredients for a first meal.

"Thanks guys, for all of this," the nostalgic atmosphere touched Nia more deeply than she expected.

"A day out in nature is always a good time by my book," the salvager took his place on a log next to Nia, "This is all for you so take as much time as you need."

"Yeah, I will," she blushed slightly as he gazed excitedly into the flames.

Most of the memories Nia had of this location were fond ones shared with her dearest of companions. However, as the aura of the Gormotti forest swirled around her, a corner of her mind drifted off to another place not too far off from where they were now. It was home to experiences far less pleasant than the ones she was enjoying now but perhaps far more important. Looking off into the distance, she could make out the silhouette of where she had both gained and lost everything she had. The Flesh Eater almost felt it calling out to her as the day wore on, right up until the first tinges of orange tinted the afternoon sky.

"Alright!" Pyra proudly set her cooking supplies in order, "It's time to get started on dinner. It might take a little longer than it should due to working with a campfire instead of a stove, but I'll make sure it comes out just as tasty."

"Awesome!" Rex cheered before noticing the Gormotti Blade sitting with her head hanging, "Are you not feeling hungry, Nia?"

"No, I am," she perked back up at the sound of his voice, "Trust me, I'm nothing but hungry these days."

"Okay, I just want to make sure you're feeling well. We all need to give all we've got for this!"

"All we've got..." his words seemed to trigger something in her thoughts, "Say, Pyra, how long will this meal take to get ready?"

"An hour and a half, at least," the Aegis calculated, "I hope that's not too long for you. I can make something simpler if needed."

"No, that's actually perfect for me," her mind was made up, "Rex would you mind going on a short walk somewhere with me until then?"

"Not at all. Where do you want to go?" he accepted.

Nia pointed a finger out towards a tree that could be seen sitting atop a ledge to the north. It looked to be a fair distance away but nothing that couldn't be handled in the time Pyra had prognosticated that she would need to get her cooking done. When the salvager had nodded in agreement, Nia outstretched her arm for him to pull her out of her chair with. Dromarch attempted to act as her transport once more, but she firmly declined with a lone hand held out to stop him this time.

"Please, Dromarch," she spoke solemnly, "I know what you're thinking, but I just want this to be me and Rex."

"Are you going where I think you are, My Lady?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"Then I should come along anyway."

"I know what's probably on your mind, but it's a bit different for me than it is for you," she mustered a slight but sure smile, "I want this. Please let me have it."

"Fine," the Blade ceded to her wishes, "But please be prepared to alert us if anything that might happen."

"Don't worry. Pyra and I figured this out a long time ago," Rex pulled out her sword, "Pyra's weapon has already been pre-stored with enough ether energy for at least one solid blast on its own. Perfect as an emergency flare."

"Your resourcefulness is most admirable, Master Rex," Dromarch stepped aside.

"Just remember to not catch any plants on fire with it," Pyra offered a last-minute warning, "Nia's not up to using water Arts in her present state. You'll have to put it out yourself or burn the forest down."

"Nothing we can't handle, right Nia?" he confidently helped her to her feet.

"Definitely," she took his helping hand while finding her balance.

Supporting her from the back and side, Rex helped Nia make her way away from the camp step-by-step. In spite of Pyra's well-meaning but doting attitude, Rex could subtly sense the frustration that Nia's lack of independence had caused her and was content to move with her at whatever pace she felt best with. Once they had gotten to a distance where those at the campsite could no longer see or hear them clearly, Nia stopped to take her first rest underneath the shade of a hanging stone passage.

"Easy now, easy" the salvager ensured she wouldn't hit the ground too roughly.

"Thanks, Rex," she gladly welcomed his guidance, "I know I'm nowhere near one-hundred-percent at this point, but I still want to pull my own weight wherever I can."

"I'm your Driver, Nia," he joyfully recalled, "In my eyes, your wellbeing is more of my responsibility than anyone's."

"I hope you don't feel responsible for me having these babies to begin with," she opened up, "You had no control over any part of how that happened."

"If these kids can't have a proper father-figure for whatever reason, then it's on me to step up and be the best one I can," Rex pounded a fist to his heart, "You know, like Gramps was to me."

"Gormotti children, raised by Titans, humans, and Blades alike," she almost felt crushed by the idea, "I doubt there's any other case in the world of such a thing..."

"That's what makes it exciting though, right?"

"Among plenty of over things..." she struggled back to her feet, "Come on, let's get moving. I need more exercise anyway. It's good for when the babies come."

Rex escorted Nia thoughtfully through the increasingly rocky terrain. The slope and elevation of the ground they walked on escalated as the sound of a rushing waterfall filled their ears as they made their way past. A cloak of shadow covered the area thanks to the bevy of mountains and hills in the region. Almost too appropriately though, the one opening the sun had shone down on the ledge the two had made their destination. A longer route to go around it would have been less strenuous, but they duo spotted a pile of boulders that seemed to form a stairway directly to their goal.

"I know what you're thinking Rex, but I severely doubt that I have it in me to climb something like that in my condition," Nia assessed the nearby topography.

"No worries," he took on a bold attitude, "You won't need to."

Demonstrating a level of raw muscle Nia never fully knew he had, Rex swept her off her feet and into his arms. His legs had all the strength they needed to hop from stone to stone while carrying her along as smoothly as possible. Once he made it to the last rock, he put all he had into both his arms and legs to lift her just high enough to push her over the ledge, leaving her in a resting position until he pulled himself up to join her shortly after.

"Bloody hell, Rex," she panted for air in both shock and amazement, "Since when did you do enough working out to manage something like that."

"A true Driver can't rely solely on the power of his Blades forever," he also needed to pause for oxygen, "For each one of you, I need to work that many times harder. That includes the babies too."

Regathering their vitality as quickly as they could, the pair hurried to make the final brief trek to their destination where they could get the warmth of the setting sun on their skin once again. Realizing that Nia's vigorous facade was just that, Rex moved quickly to get her leaned back against the sturdiest tree he could find. Only once she was pleasantly situated did he shift any attention to their new surroundings.

"Oh my, it's quite the view from here. You can see so much in the distance both on Gormott and beyond" Rex observed from the high up vantage point, "I can understand why you wanted to come."

"Yeah, I guess that is nice," the Gormotti Blade treated his words almost like an afterthought.

The salvager continued to survey the area visible from the edge of the titan. He could almost swear that he could pick out his own house if he squinted hard enough. However, when his constantly rotating field of vision came back to Nia, he noticed the Flesh Eater had been keeping her gaze fixated on one spot only. By his estimation, it was on the dilapidated remains of what looked like it used to be a cabin nearby. Just enough of the framework remained to make out where the rooms on the first floor would have been. It was built in a way that suggested the existence of a second story that had long since. The one item that did seem to be intact was a lone swing hanging from ropes tied to a tree next to the wooden ruins. On the surface, Nia's face was plain as she scanned the area, but the lingering sorrow in her eyes that was unmistakable.

"Rex," she realized he had noticed her, "Could you help me over to that swing.

"Sure thing, Nia," he waited to begin asking his questions.

Helping her up more gingerly than before, he guided her over the swing which definitely looked to have been made for a single child. Nia had always had a small frame herself, but the burdens of motherhood had sought to change that for the time being. Even so, she managed to get herself onto the swing, well-made enough that the ropes didn't struggle too much with the additional mass as she held them for support. With her extra curvy shape, Nia couldn't manage to actually use the swing to the fullest, simply opted to use her feet to rock herself gently over the ground. To Rex's surprise, he picked on what sounded like a lullaby being sung under her breath while staring intently at her full womb. A look of contentment eased into her eyes as he waited for her to finish.

"Nia," the Driver took a seat back against the tree, "What is this place?"

"This place..." the Flesh Eater drew a heavy stab of air unrelated to her pregnancy, "is where I first became what you know today. It's the home where I once lived with my sister, where I saw her die, and where I took her flesh and life as my own..."

"So, this is where you really wanted to go then?"

"Yeah, I had to visit this place at least once before I birthed my sister's children, to give my thanks and face my regrets," she reflected, "I meant to do it earlier, but I underestimated how much of my strength these babies would need. I couldn't ask Dromarch to come either. The memories he holds of this place aren't quite the same as mine. I couldn't have made it here without you, Rex. I'm in your debt, as if I wasn't enough so already."

"Then the swing?" the salvager put the pieces together.

"Yeah, it was hers," Nia admitted somberly, "Well, it was made for her but we'd both take our turns. She needed me to push her as her health deteriorated. It's one of the few memories I have of actually doing something to ease her suffering. For Dromarch, this place only symbolizes the life of fear we once lived, but there was some good that took place here too. I'm trying to keep my focus on it, but it's tough when compared to all the things I wasn't strong enough to do yet."

"And now here you are, all ready to be the mother of two beautiful babies," Rex moved in closer, "It really shows how far you've come. We're proud of you, all of us."

"Thanks, Rex," the Blade sensed he wasn't referring solely to those still alive, "You know, I have to put on a strong face with Shellhead around, but, in truth, it takes a lot to get myself to believe that I am ready."

"But you want these children, right? As long as the will is there, you'll find a way."

"Yes, I'm excited beyond words to meet my babies," she cradled her belly, "To feed them, cuddle them, play with them, teach them, all of it, and yet, I also can't deny it any longer."

"Deny what?" the salvager maneuvered to kneel in front of her.

"...I'm scared, Rex," she confessed with a slight sob, "Like almost no way I have ever been before."

"What could you possibly be scared of with me, Pyra, Mythra, and the rest all at your side?" he tried to be reassuring but seemed to miss the mark.

"Yes, I know all too well what amazing friends I have," she tried to explain calmly, "But there's one thing I still have to do alone."

"What could that be?"

"The act of actually giving birth to my children. I do medical work as my occupation, so I've seen up close just what sort of superhuman willpower a mother needs to bring her new life into the world. I can only fathom the pain from the screams I hear. I can't help but question if I really have it in me to do the same, and I've only ever done deliveries for single babies. I've got two that I'm carrying inside me. How could I ever think I have what it takes to bring them both into the world safe and healthy?"

At that point, Nia held her down her head in silence to ponder the questions which she herself had just posed. Rex respectfully waited for her as he considered what he knew on his end. Although Mythra would be the one primarily in charge of the delivery, Pyra pulled no punches in telling him precisely what it was that would be happening to Nia. He trusted the abilities of the Blades to keep her life in danger, but the prospect of the flesh searing pain she would be inflicted with for such a lengthy duration had haunted the back of his mind without him truly realizing it before now. The prospect of being so helpless to help her in such a situation was nigh unacceptable to him and he agonized to come up with a solution before he heard her voice begin to speak again.

"Rex, promise me this" her voice had a solemn tone, "If something happens and you have to choose me or the babies, you choose the babies, alright?"

"What? I'm not promising that?" the Driver looked at the Blade incredulously.

"Please, it's the best thing you can do for me now."

"No, I'm not going to promise to let you die. I won't let anyone die. We're going to get through this together!"

"You know it doesn't always work out that way."

"Don't care, I'm not going to let it happen or pretend I'm okay with the idea. I'm hurt that you think I would."

"Rex..." the Flesh Eater mouthed at an otherwise loss for words.

Through his experiences, Rex knew that kind words alone only had so much value. Action was needed to protect the things he cared for. Even if there wasn't a Blade or an Art in the world that would get him through this, he had to find something to take hold of to back up his convictions. That's when he spotted Nia's hands now weakly folded in her lap. He thought of how they joined hands to fight as Driver and Blade, and that's when it hit him, the one thing he and only he could do for her now.

"Nia," Rex placed both of his hands on top of hers in her lap, "I may not have miraculous healing powers like you, but it's still my duty to ease your pain in any way I can. From the first moment you need me, I'll be there to hold your hand for every second of however long it might take. I won't let you go until all three of you make it out safe and sound. If you promise me you won't give up, I'll gladly vow the same."

One look into the salvager's eyes was all it took for Nia to be completely taken in by his words, wholly reminded how the boy she met at Argentum had saved her life in ways more meaningful than just fighting. Once again, he was the one who would not give up on her even when she had long since given up on herself. A pang of guilt struck her when she realized how cruel it was to ask of him what she did, but it was rapidly overtaken by the fluttering of her heart and a lively stirring in her belly like none that had come before it.

"Oh wow, look at that. Looks like someone else wholeheartedly agrees with me!" Rex exclaimed with delight.

It was two people, in fact. Nia's unborn children wriggled about in her womb with what she could sense deep down was glee. The sound of the voice and the sensations of their mother's joyful heart was like none they had ever received before, and they squirmed around craving more. They were considerate enough not to send her into full-on labor at this inconvenient moment, but it had never been clearer how eager they were to come out and see the world.

"Come on now, don't do that," Nia jumped with a giggle as a tiny limb pressed out against the side of her abdomen, "Not there, it tickles."

"Listen to your mother now. She works very hard for you two.," Rex joined in her playful scolding.

Even on his end, Rex could tell the babies offered a different reaction to his voice than he had observed with any other. Knowing he was the cause of their fussiness made the feeling of her twins moving within her belly all the more wonderful for Nia. Rex still felt some sense of responsibility for how helpless Nia was against them though and thought back to something Pyra had told him not too long ago.

"They're feisty little tykes aren't they?" he marveled as they kept on going.

"They love their Uncle Rex as much as I do," she fidgeted with each kick.

"I was so amazed when I saw felt them move the last time that I asked Pyra more about it," he recollected, "Do you mind if I try something with them?"

"Go ahead," Nia trusted her Driver completely.

Rising to his knees so as to be at the ideal height for it, Rex clapped his hands together before placing them both down on her rotund bump. The feeling of new life kicking underneath was as awe-inspiring as always, but, this time, Rex wanted to make the twins aware of his presence as well. He repositioned his hands to follow along with their movements until the babies themselves appeared to actively seek out the spots he was rubbing. Once he had adequately synchronized with them, Rex focused his rubs in the area around her belly button. Their movements settled down to where they only poked at her navel to acknowledge his presence. Having been told by Pyra that they could indeed hear him, Rex used their attention to bring his face closer to her abdomen to whisper soothing words to calm them further.

"That's it, easy does it," the salvager cooed, "You two and your mom all need to get your rest now. We have lots of cool places to see and fun stuff to do when you get out here so get a good sleep for now. We'll have all the time in the world to play when you wake up for real. Right, Nia."

"Totally," she gazed down lovingly.

Rex may have been referring to rest of the physical sort, but what Nia was receiving now was the peace she needed of the spiritual nature. She didn't mind the way her body locked now as much as the way it routinely obstructed her daily activities. However, even for all of the problems that her physical changes had caused, the tradeoff had never felt more worth it than seeing Rex treasuring her maternal figure now. Even after the babies had eased up on her as he told them, she still reveled in every extra second he took to bond with her unborn children further, warmly embracing the tingle of his skin and hair against her belly when he took his turn to listen in on the babies' beating hearts. Only the sun finally setting on them forced her to remember that this moment couldn't last forever. For Rex, that realization when he pickled about a tiny rumble alongside the little pulses.

"I think it's time for us to get heading back," the Gormotti blushed, having realized what he had heard.

"Yeah, you're getting hungry, huh?" he pointed out, causing her face to go completely red.

Her embarrassment only escalated further when he ignored her invitation to help her stand back up and bent down to lift her into his caring arms entirely. Both were well aware she didn't have the strength left to argue.

"Could you at least put me down before we reach camp?" she made her final request, "I'd rather they at least think I walked the whole way."

"Can do, Nia," Rex headed off with the Blade in tow, "Can do."

As the stars began to sprinkle across the sky, Rex and Nia returned to the campfire, welcomed by an aroma every bit as appetizing as what Rex was used to getting at home. Pyra had held nothing back in preparing the best portions she could with her limited resources. They sat above a set of well-controlled flames, having been completed some time ago but it all sat untouched with the chef forbidding any dining until the guest of honor had come back.

"Given the circumstances, I'd like to say I've outdone myself," Pyra introduced the course.

"It darn sure smells like it," Rex praised her as Nia couldn't be bothered to wait to get a plate together for herself, expertly comprised of many Gormotti delicacies.

"Mank mou mo much, Myra!" Nia finally did give her thanks once she had at least gotten the first bite down into her stomach where it was sorely needed.

"No problem, Nia!" the Aegis enjoyed a good-hearted laugh, "You dig in too, Rex. I made at least one of everyone's favorites."

Surrounded by both the warmth of the fire and the warmth of each other's company, the group of five chowed down on the healthiest, most fulfilling meal they could recall sharing in quite some time. In Nia's case, given how she could feel her unborn children react as she packed down more and more, she realized it was the best meal in all three of their lives. Appreciating the limited time that they would have left together like this, she neatly polished off what she needed to get her back the energy she needed to enjoy the rest of this excursion with the party.

"Nobody makes it quite the way that you do, Pyra," Nia slumped back by the father, giving her bloated stomach a satisfied pat.

"Enjoy it as much as you like, the food and the fire," Pyra fawned, "I want this whole experience to be as enjoyable as possible for you."

"I'll never forget it," the Flesh Eater settled down comfortably before the crackling flames.

While Nia was the top priority, Pyra cherished the full extent of this time in the great outdoors with all of her loved ones. Though keeping an eye on Nia to be ensured of her condition, she also partook in traditional bonfire activities with Rex and Mythra such as roasting marshmallows and shadow puppets. Although she was disappointed with Mythra deliberately igniting her treats in the blaze, she found a lot to discover and enjoy in Rex's highly skilled hands as the night wore on.

"I think I've got it this time," Rex positioned his fingers together to form a makeshift horn, "See? It's Gramps."

"It really does look like Azurda," noted the silhouette on a nearby tree, the glow of the flames reminding her just how much time has passed, "I think it's time we turned in for the night, though. We need to be well-rested for what's ahead."

"Agreed," Mythra added with approval from Rex as well.

The fire element Blade walked over to quell the flames she herself had initially set. As she approached, the crackling of the burning wood became more distinct to her ears. Mentally, she pictured dousing the fire with a bucket of water as a visual for using her powers to do it. However, just before she could act, she also noticed a distinct splashing noise in real life as well. Her heart froze when she ascertained it came from the direction that Nia had been sitting in. Kindling a new flame in her hand for better lighting at this late hour, she discovered a puddle seeping out between the Flesh Eater's legs.

"Nia..." the Aegis kept her composure, "It's time, isn't it?"

"I guess they liked your cooking a bit too much," Nia cracked a light-hearted joke in reprisal.

Pyra permitted herself to share a chuckle with the expectant mother in the moment before shifting her demeanor into one of calm but stern focus. Rex, Mythra, and Dromarch quickly deduced the situation from her face alone.

"Rex, Mythra, Dromarch, the babies are officially on their way," she cut to the chase, "Do you remember what we went over for this moment?"

The answer was an emphatic yes as Mythra hurried off to fetch the necessary supplies. Dromarch and Pyra combined their powers to generate and heat pots of warm water while Rex used the pillows and cushions they had brought to get Nia into a relaxed position.

"Sorry, this had to happen now," she apologized as he helped her along, "Of course it would have to be when you guys were hoping to get some sleep."

"Think nothing of it," he eased her head down onto a pillow, "Rule five of the Salvager's Code. Always be-"

"Here, get Nia ready with these blankets," Mythra interrupted him with a toss of the sheet, "Trust me, you don't want to look directly at what's coming."

With the supplies they had brought and a few well-placed logs from the nearby trees, a makeshift delivery bed for Nia came together more smoothly than they would have anticipated. Once he had done his part in the preparations, Dromarch laid down to support Nia's resting back like he had done so many times before. Pyra set up more piles of firewood to serve as additional lighting when needed, while Mythra tossed a cover over Nia's lower half to begin the necessary physical examination.

"Remember to clean it," Pyra instructed her sister before turning to Nia, "For your sake, I wanted this process to go in as natural a fashion as possible, but, at this point, I think it's best if I instruct your core to induce the labor process."

"That's where the pain starts, right?" she winced.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh well, let me have it."

Nia turned to look squarely at Rex as Pyra input the needed biological commands into Nia's crystal. In the minutes afterward, nothing happened aside from Mythra conversing with Nia about specific observations of her body in the birth process, most of which came off as gibberish to Rex. However, as the next handful of hours ticked by, the salvager became aware of a pained expression creeping onto her face.

"You're more than halfway dilated now," Mythra seemed to be done measuring something.

"Great, now I can get to the real fun..." the Flesh Eater tossed with discomfort.

The shooting pains of labor were pounding her lower back with real frequency now. She turned herself left and right in an effort to ride out the individual waves of pain, but just as she caught herself about to say something foul, she felt a larger hand clasp onto hers.

"Don't be so anxious," a familiar Leftherian voice comforted her, "You've got this."

Indeed, it was Rex making good on his promise without her even having to explicitly say when she needed it. He took her right hand into both of his until she stopped fidgeting and focused solely on him.

"I've got this..." she put her deep breathing exercises to use, "We've got this..."

Rex started out as the one gripping her hand, but the roles reversed as the contractions Nia was feeling accelerated to where they were minutes apart. She began using the young salvager to brace herself from the pain, clamping down his palm with each surge that came. The Driver let her use him as needed though, appreciating the worlds separating the respective degrees of pain that they were in. On the other end, they could clearly read on Mythra's face the displeasure that she had with what she was looking at.

"Is everything going alright, Mythra?" Rex grew concerned.

"Depends on what you mean," she mumbled before seeing how genuinely worried he was, "What I mean is that everything's going absolutely fine for Nia. I've just... never had to look at anything quite like this before..."

"You call this fine?!" Nia griped amidst further intensifying pain.

"Yes, you're almost to the point of pushing," the Aegis confirmed, "Just do it as you feel the need."

While Rex maintained a hold on her right hand, it was Pyra's turn to take the left as Nia adjusted her lower back and legs for the home stretch. With Mythra watching intently, regardless of what it was that she was actually having to look at, Nia began to throw her head forward and tense her shared grip with Rex and Mythra tightly in increasingly frequent intervals. The salvager attempted to offer some calming words, but it became increasingly obvious that they were getting lost in the moment as her face grew increasingly red. Even so, the supportive grip they shared never once wavered.

"You're doing great, Nia!" Mythra encouraged her, "From here it looks like they should both come out fine!"

"You hear that, keep going Nia!" Rex and Pyra both cheered her further on.

Despite their kind words, Nia inwardly felt as if she was being told to rip herself straight in half. Even so, that's precisely what she was now willing to do to see her offspring brought into this world she now loved so much, the world she now wanted to share with them and all of her friends. In the brief instant she bothered to take in her immediate surroundings, she realized the early light of sunrise was now ascending over the horizon. The promise of a new day dawning was exactly what she needed to will herself to fulfill the promise she had made to her family all those months ago.

"The first one's head is nearly out! Just a little more, Nia!" Mythra shouted for all to hear.

With all the might she thought she had and even some that she didn't, Nia pushed out her first child to be welcomed into the world by the tender light of the morning sun. Mythra was fast and efficient to get the baby out and wrapped so they could swiftly proceed to the second. Pyra took the baby into her own arms as Rex continued to support Nia through the grand finale. She noted it to be the now, technically older sister with her brother still on the way.

"I can't wait to have you hold her Nia!" Pyra gushed, "You won't believe how beautiful she is!"

Nia couldn't wait either as she went above and beyond her previously known limits to give birth to the bouncing baby boy she had also been looking forward to. The morning gleam seemed to fully envelop the area just as Mythra got the last umbilical cord snipped and the baby into its mother's well-deserving arms. Even the sun seemed eager to help, permitting them all their first look at the young ones by the light of day.

"Is.. is it really him?" Nia took the boy with fresh tears of pain and joy still in her eyes.

"Yup, that's your son." Pyra congratulated her.

The Aegis permitted her a few moments to snuggle and pull her head back together as best as she could before handing Nia her daughter as well. Mythra was also taken aback by her first careful look at Nia's son, observing a distinctly shaggy head of ash-brown hair that tugged at her heartstrings for a different reason. Finally, Pyra saw fit to offer Nia her second child to hold, and the mood immediately changed in a way none of them expected. While the Gormotti was certainly overjoyed to meet her son, a single look at the face of her daughter sent her spiraling down into a bawling mess. Amidst a flood of tears, she seemed to be trying to mouth something all those around her found to be incomprehensible.

"Easy now, Nia," Pyra patiently waited for her to be ready to hold the child, "Take deep breaths and speak slowly."

"She... she... looks... j-just... l-like her," Nia spoke as best as she could through a series of stammers.

The baby girl had a distinct shape to her face and dark-brown hairline that noticeably resembled Nia as she appeared in the full Blade form she was currently using. Her ears were just a tad bit longer than what one would find on the typical Gormotti. With this, the Aegis was more than astute enough to figure out what she wanted to say, even as she continued to fumble over her words.

"She looks just like her mother," Pyra passed over the baby girl, "Never tell yourself anything different, Nia."

With a child in each arm, Nia alternated between pecking tender kisses on each of their foreheads. All those present adorned with perhaps the widest of smiles in any of their respective lives. Nothing but the sounds of the chirping birds and flowing water of the nearby rivers was needed to accompany this miraculous moment they had all been so blessed to witness. As tired as they were though, Rex knew there was still one thing needed to see the glorious occasion perfectly rounded off.

"Names," the salvager spoke up, "What are their names going to be?"

All eyes turned to Nia who put her display of affection for her new family on hold. She had had a pretty good idea for a few weeks now just what names she wanted to use for her children but could not be certain until she had seen them for herself.

"The younger brother here..." she the new mother announced with a pause, "is going to be named Milton."

Rex and Dromarch responded to the name wholly nonchalantly, but there was no suppressing the shock that had flooded over Mythra nor the stunned look she was getting from her red-haired sister.

"Nia... you can't seriously do that for me," the blonde Aegis almost looked as torn up as Nia was just moments ago.

"You... did you really tell her about him?" Pyra gawked.

"About who?" Rex was still in the dark.

"She did," Nia answered, "It's the kind of regret I can relate to well. If doing this makes living with it just a little easier for you, then it's worth it to me."

Mythra approached her friend cautiously from the side, moving in as close to the male baby in her left arm as the Gormotti was comfortable with. As Mythra teared up from the mere sight of his face, Nia didn't hesitate to hold him out even closer to her.

"Would you like to hold him?" she offered.

The Aegis accepted without a word as if she were being presented with the highest honor in her centuries of life. She took great care with even the slightest movement she made with the baby resting in her arms, finally letting herself give it a kiss as she pulled it more snugly into her chest. The significance of this moment in her sister's guilt-ridden life was not lost on Pyra, but she opted to let her be as Rex awaited the announcement of the name for the young girl.

"What are you going to name your daughter then?" he asked as Nia paused for a moment of meditation.

"From the start, there was only one name I could give her," she let out an exhausted sigh, "The name of the one who gave me her life so I could give these children life. The name of the one I failed in a way I refuse to fail this child."

"You really are going to name it after your sister, huh?" Rex smiled.

"Is it too predictable?" she pretended to pout.

"Hey, some things are obvious because they're right."

"Go on," Pyra joined in, "Do it, Nia."

"I will," she nodded and turned to her daughter, "I'll be the best mother in the world to you, my darling Alis."

Milton and Alis. With the two newest additions to her growing family here after far too long, Nia could at least let a sense of accomplishment wash over her for what she had done. No matter how much she had to run and fight over the years, Nia had given all she had to keeping the memory of her sister alive in some way. At first, she thought she had to shoulder that burden all on her own, but, now that she held the children who had been given life through her flesh, just as she herself had once been, that burden felt the lightest it had in well over a decade, and she knew exactly who it was whom she owed it all to.

"Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Dromarch, thank you, thank you, thank you..." she murmured repeatedly as the last of her energy drifted away.

Without another word to disturb her, they watched her fall asleep resting against the fur of her Blade, placing both children securely into their mother's arms and feeling the fatigue of the long night taking effect on their end as well. Rather than retreat to their tents though, they brought their sleeping bags outside so they could have this lie together as a single family. It was an oddly put together, one-of-a-kind family but a family, nonetheless. No matter how many members it might eventually have, it would be one they would hold onto until their dying breaths.

-End Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in one sense, this is the end of the story I originally wanted to tell. I started this to tell a cute story of Nia having a baby which would end with her having the baby. However, now that I've come this far, I feel the desire to keep going for at least a little longer, just to see a tiny bit more of Nia trying to be a good mama to her babies. I don't have a solid plan after this point so any comments will greatly influence how I go forward with this storyline. One more thing I did though is a companion prequel piece detailing just how it was Nia wound up pregnant by a guy whose name she can't recall titled Nia's Grand Misconception. Skipping over that part was bugging me and I think doing a definitive version of it makes the entire story feel better. However, it is an explicit telling of the encounter so steer clear if you're not into that sort of raunchy stuff. It is not necessary to read if you want to continue coming to this story for wholesome content that I hope to continue to provide more of going forward. Thanks again for your readership. All reviews and comments are appreciated.


End file.
